


Риск vs выгода

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Phone Sex, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship, Text messaging
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Надин Росс и Хлоя Фрейзер заводят привычку обмениваться сообщениями в чате, если они не рядом, и это совершенно, абсолютно нормальное явление. Дружеский чат. Переписка деловых партнёров.Так что, когда Надин случайно получает от Хлои фотографию, явно для неё не предназначавшуюся, она на неё не смотрит.(конечно, она смотрит)





	1. 1. Риск

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Risk vs Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387895) by [Armengard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armengard/pseuds/Armengard). 



Если говорить именно о текстовых сообщениях, то для Надин Росс они были в новинку.

То есть, не то, чтобы она не знала, что это такое, или не умела этим пользоваться. Знала и умела. Но без фанатизма. Не постольку-поскольку. Ей каждый раз нужна была веская причина. Даже сейчас, когда она думала об этом, она не могла припомнить, когда в последний раз писала кому-то просто ради собственного удовольствия. Фактически, до недавних пор её телефон использовался только в рабочих целях, когда она ещё возглавляла Шорлайн: через него велась связь и обсуждение встреч с клиентами, завершались контракты, подыскивались новые задания для её людей, контролировалось, чтобы всё оборудование, техника и оружие были в наличии и полной боевой готовности, распределялись входящие и исходящие платежи и вклады по многочисленным оффшорным счетам, и много-много что ещё. В огромном списке контактов меньше пяти человек были записаны по имени, а не номером. Двое из них — её мать и отец.

Покуда она работала с ЧВК и другими подобными проектами, Надин поняла для себя, что она, в некотором роде, женщина-радио. Радио-чат — это легко. Скажи «приём» или «конец связи», чтобы завершить разговор. Скажи «докладывай», чтобы получить информацию. В бою говори «заходи с фланга» или «возвращайся на позицию». Это просто. Понятно. Её всегда прельщала голая функциональность, а нынешние мобильные телефоны обладали слишком большим количеством отвлекающих факторов, чтобы держать голову трезвой, особенно там, в поле, где не вовремя тявкнувший сигнал входящего вызова мог тебя убить.

Теперь Шорлайн осталась в прошлом. Надин сожалела, но не так сильно, как предполагала, что будет сожалеть. Вспоминать о компании всё ещё было больно, так что она и не вспоминала — и этому немало поспособствовал тот факт, что в последние дни разум Надин занимали другие мысли.

Текстовые сообщения не похожи на радио-чат. Для Надин они неудобны. Она не переписывалась даже с матерью; вместо этого она звонила ей каждую субботу в девять утра по йоханнесбургскому времени, будь у неё самой на часах хоть полночь, где бы Надин в тот момент не находилась — в полусгнившем, провонявшем плесенью склепе или душных влажных джунглях, — если, конечно, у неё ловила сеть. Связавшись с ней, Надин всегда следила за тем, чтобы разговор длился не меньше получаса. По большей части, это даже был не разговор: Надин позволяла матери вести монолог на любую интересную ей тему. Иногда Надин рассказывала забавные истории из последнего своего приключения, и почти всегда главным действующим лицом в них была её нынешняя партнёрша в охоте за сокровищами. Её мать всегда смеялась, и Надин не могла перестать улыбаться, слыша её смех. Чем старше она становилась, тем дальше в прошлом оставался день смерти её отца — три года, семь месяцев и несколько дней, по её подсчётам, — и это было даже больше, чем она могла пожелать.

Надин знала, что её мать ценит те моменты, когда им удаётся побыть вместе, тем более сейчас, когда они остались только вдвоём, так что она старалась уделить ей больше времени. Она навещала её, как только выдавалась свободная минутка, и, так как сама Надин тоже жила в Йоханнесбурге, ей нетрудно было приехать из собственной квартиры, располагавшейся в центре города, в пригород, где стоял дом её матери. Надин осознала для себя, что телефонным разговорам она предпочитает личные встречи. Телефонные разговоры вообще не были её сильной стороной — ей не хватало лёгкости языка, естественности голоса: её речь была слишком быстрой и сухой. Впрочем, Надин не считала это дурной привычкой. Кто-то предпочитал говорить; она же предпочитала слушать.

А потом появилась Хлоя Фрейзер, которая сломя голову ворвалась в строгую, почти по-спартански суровую жизнь Надин вместе с этой её кривой ухмылкой, дешёвым юмором и профессионализмом, который был только курам на смех. И прежде, чем Надин смогла осознать что-либо, они уже стали партнёрами.

Так что теперь вместо насквозь формальных смс и отчётов о статусе операций она получала сонмы смайликов и тонну грамматических ошибок. Надин никак не могла решить, в лучшую сторону это изменение или в худшую. Строго говоря, её мнения в этом вопросе никто и не спрашивал — как только она начала работать в паре с Хлоей, в Индии и на протяжении месяцев после неё, им так или иначе пришлось обменяться номерами телефонов, и с тех пор на Надин ежедневно обрушивалась целая лавина бессмысленных текстов и смайликов, выражающих непонятные Надин эмоции.

Стоило им разлучиться хоть на сколько-нибудь долгое время — неважно, на день для личных поездок или на недели перерывов, которые они брали, чтобы навестить свои семьи, друзей или просто пожить в своих квартирах, скача по всей Австралии, Южной Африке или Лондону, будто в попытке обыграть друг друга в музыкальные стулья, — Хлоя всегда присылала Надин сообщения о всяких попавших в поле её зрения предметах целый день напролёт (а иногда и ночью, большое спасибо многочасовой разнице во времени). Она расспрашивала её о разных животных, рассказывала, как прошло её утро, и даже что именно она съела за ланчем. Потом она стала пытать Надин на тему «научи меня говорить на африкаанс», начиная, естественно, с отборной ругани, но постепенно перешла и к повседневным словам и выражениям. Хлоя мотивировала тем, что хочет знать этот язык достаточно на случай, если она однажды приедет в страну, в которой до того ни разу не была. Надин и не имела ничего против. Произношение обычно натаскивалось при личной встрече, так что Надин отправляла ей несколько простеньких слов, чтобы она их заучила, и ставила их произношение, когда они встречались вновь на следующем заказе.

Это, как оказалось, приятно, — писать в чат, в смысле. Для Надин это стало сюрпризом. У неё было не так много друзей, того меньше — настолько близких, чтобы с ними было комфортно обмениваться ничего не значащими сообщениями. Хлоя оказалась прекрасной собеседницей. Ей удавалось поддерживать разговор легко и непринуждённо. На каждое слово Надин она сыпала потоком сознания в двадцать, если не больше, слов, и неважно, о чем вёлся разговор: о телешоу для великовозрастных двадцатилетних детишек или о последней научной работе в области истории, изданной Оксфордом, Гарвардом или другими именитыми университетами.

Когда в их чате впервые появились фото, само собой, на них были животные.

Пусть она и не выпячивала это совсем напоказ, Надин никогда не старалась скрывать своё увлечение представителями животного мира. И ни для кого не было секретом, что ей нравились маленькие пушистые создания — не то, чтобы ей не нравились большие, или пернатые, или чешуйчатые. Ей все нравились, если так посмотреть. Хлоя считала, что её познания в области земной фауны на уровне энциклопедических заслуживают восхищения, а Надин не была настолько бессердечной, чтобы запретить ей утверждать подобное — и, как итог, у Хлои сложилась привычка фотографировать на свой смартфон всех животных, которых она видела, и отправлять их Надин, чтобы та прокомментировала; для неё это был единственный верный способ добиться ответа от своей обычно молчаливой партнёрши. В большинстве случаев Надин с радостью делала ей одолжение.

Однажды на фото оказалась спящая коала, крепко зацепившаяся своими когтистыми лапами за тонкую ветку эвкалипта. _Пошла в заповедник с мамой!_ — добавила Хлоя секундой позже, прикрепив фото, на которой она и её мать взволнованно смотрели на коалу, так и не сдвинувшуюся с места (с тех пор, как Надин сказала, что её раздражает продираться сквозь грамматические ошибки в её сообщениях, Хлоя стала писать намного лучше — возможно, она считала, что правильная пунктуация и грамматика увеличат шанс получить ответ от Надин. Это срабатывало).

 _Коалы могут спать до двадцати двух часов в сутки, потому что у них сложный обмен веществ,_ написала Надин. _Дай ему отдохнуть._

В другой раз она получила селфи с пугающе-нахохлившейся кукабаррой(1), чей тяжёлый клинообразный клюв был угрожающе направлен на макушку Хлои с высоты потрепанной магазинной вывески. Она преследовала меня по всей улице! — пожаловалась Хлоя, и выражение её лица было настолько карикатурно испуганным, что Надин и сама рассмеялась.

 _Будь осторожна,_ предупредила её Надин, _кукабарры могут съесть ядовитую змею размером в два раза больше своего тела_.

Потом Надин получила фото, на котором неподалёку был запечатлён взрослый исполинский рыжий кенгуру, который стоял, опираясь на свой мощный хвост, свесив передние лапки промеж крепких задних ног, а выражение его морды было таким, будто он неодобрительно хмурился Хлое, заглядывая той через плечо; сама же Хлоя стояла около своего джипа на обочине дороги, остановившись, видимо, заснять эту картинку, и наверняка вызвав тем самым небольшой затор на дороге. _Глянь, какой здоровый парень!_

 _Кенгуру могут покрыть двадцать пять футов одним прыжком и прыгнуть вверх на шесть футов,_ ответила Надин.

Из Лондона фотографии приходили более обыденные, но такие же милые. На них Надин видела кошек и собак всех форм, цветов и размеров: коротколапых уэльских корги, крадущихся по своим делам котов расцветки табби, раззявивших пасти в ухмылке лабрадоров. Надин ценила их так же, как фото экзотических животных.

Потом Хлоя стала присылать и пейзажи — сентиментальные туристические места, широкую серую ленту Темзы и панорамы, заснятые с Глаза Лондона. Лондон — красивый город, но Надин больше льстило то, что Хлоя делилась всем этим с ней. Приятно было сознавать, что Хлоя думала о ней, хотя Надин не совсем понимала, почему эта мысль была так важна для неё. Просто… ей было приятно.

Надин тоже со временем привыкла отправлять Хлое свои фото, как некоторого рода компенсацию. Улицы Йоханнесбурга населяли собаки всех видов — хотя большинство были обычными блохастыми дворнягами, — и кошки, встречавшиеся на каждом углу: некоторые дикие и осторожные, некоторые ласковые и дружелюбные. В доме её матери Надин фотографировала длинноногих цыплят, которых её мать разводила ради яиц, и ещё соседских коров и хрюшек. А ещё она снимала кадры старинных зданий, запылённых тесных музеев и случайных людей, выхваченных из толпы. Если у неё было совсем хорошее настроение, Надин отправляла свои селфи, хотя ей жутко не нравилось фотографировать себя — как-то глупо и непривычно было видеть своё лицо на экране смартфона, — и она так и не поменяла отношения к этому делу, независимо от того, как усердно нахваливала её Хлоя после каждого такого фото.

Если бы шесть месяцев назад кто-нибудь подошёл к Надин и сказал, что она научится наслаждаться текстовой перепиской на своём мобильном телефоне и будет проводить по несколько часов в день, не произнося ни слова, но обмениваясь фотографиями пейзажей и очаровательных зверушек с женщиной, ради которой она рискует жизнью и которая рискует своей ради неё в ответ, Надин назвала бы его лжецом.

***

Сейчас Хлоя гостит у своей матери в Австралии, а Надин отдыхает, вернувшись домой, в свою квартиру, уютно расположившуюся в самом центре Йоханнесбурга. В планах у неё — съездить навестить мать, может быть, даже назавтра, и провести у неё какое-то время, день или два. Они с Хлоей только что закончили работать в Перу, в потрясающе красивой местности с таким количеством древних руин, что Хлоя чуть слюной не захлёбывалась, и множеством лам и альпак, при взгляде на которых у Надин кружилась голова от радости. Работа провела их через несколько запылённых, заросших грязью и мхом гробниц, принесла несколько меньшее вознаграждение, нежели они рассчитывали, но, слава всем богам, не схлестнула их с Дрейками. И всё же это был уже восьмой по счёту заказ за все шесть месяцев, начиная с Индии, во время которого Надин умудрилась обгореть, а Хлоя получила несколько ран и как-то сникла, как будто от сильной усталости, — так что, как бы ни было велико их желание сохранить бешеный темп своей работы, в конечном итоге они обе пришли к выводу, что им нужен пусть короткий, но честно заработанный перерыв. Три недели на отдых в их плотно забитом графике нашлись будто сами собой.

Две недели спустя Надин чувствует себя уже гораздо лучше. Она не устаёт, как бы долго ни вкалывала до седьмого пота. Она просыпается в пять утра и пробегает по четыре мили каждый день. Когда она возвращается домой, она плотно завтракает, а потом несколько часов тренируется с разными весами и штангами в задней комнате своей квартиры; лязг металла о металл и запах застарелого пота как будто успокаивает её, позволяет уйти с головой в эту новообретённую рутину. Она ощущает себя лучше. Мощнее. Более сильной, чем была до этого.

Вторую половину дня Надин обычно коротает за чтением книг или разных статей в интернете. О животных, в основном. Иногда она включает телевизор, или смотрит старые чёрно-белые фильмы, позволяя сознанию уплывать в расслабленную истому. Если у неё подходящее настроение, под вечер она снова тренируется, спит без задних ног всю ночь и вновь просыпается ранним утром, чтобы повторить весь цикл с самого начала. Это становится рутиной. Надин не имеет ничего против рутины.

Она скучает по Хлое. Едва только подходит к концу третий день их отпуска, Надин замечает, как под рёбрами начинает точить острой болью одиночества, и вдруг чувствует себя глупо из-за того, что она возникла настолько быстро. Надин никогда ни от кого не зависела. Она пытается не посвящать этим мыслям слишком много времени, но справляется с трудом.

Тем не менее, она не говорит Хлое о том, что соскучилась по ней. И не уверена, хочет ли. В голове проскальзывает идея спросить саму Хлою, испытывает ли она такую же тоску по ней, но о таком Надин точно спрашивать не будет. Спрашивать о таком — значит, идти на риск. Надин не привыкла идти на риск без выгоды.

За сегодня Хлоя уже трижды успела достать её вопросами, чем же занята Надин. Обычно Надин всегда отвечала ей, если только не была занята или не спала — а такое случалось с завидной регулярностью, ведь сейчас между ними был серьёзный разрыв во времени, и утро у Хлои наступало почти на девять часов раньше, чем у Надин. Когда Хлоя просыпалась, Надин только отправлялась в постель; впрочем, что-то настолько банальное, как большая разница между часовыми поясами, не могло удержать Хлою от того, чтобы поделиться с Надин в чате любой мало-мальски волнующей её темой, пусть и сиюминутной. Порой Надин просыпалась ни свет, ни заря из-за гудящего над ухом телефона и своей нетерпеливой партнёрши, слишком охочей до развлечений. Не худший способ начать день, стоило признать. В конце концов, Хлою всегда можно пристрелить.

Сегодня утром Надин уже посылала ей фото своего завтрака — угали(2) вместе с парящей чашкой чая ройбуш, — и ещё своё селфи: в наушниках, с забранными в тугой хвост на затылке кучерявыми волосами и каплями пота, стекающими по её лицу и шее, которое она сделала сразу после того, как набегалась до бешено колотящегося сердца по южноафриканской жаре.

В ответ Хлоя осыпала её сердечками. Пятью штуками, если точнее, и Надин кажется, что это перебор, впрочем, она не претендует на звание эксперта в этом деле и не знает, существует ли вообще понятие «перебор» для смайликов. Но это мило, и, если уж быть до конца честной с собой, очень льстит. В детстве у неё не было близких подруг, и порой Надин задаётся вопросом, нормально ли то, что Хлоя так неприкрыто восхищается ею, флиртует с ней напропалую и закидывает её откровенными — иногда совсем на грани непристойности — комплиментами без намёка на смущение. Может, Хлоя просто такой человек — она настолько безрассудно честна, что не в силах ничего с этим поделать.

Однако временами Надин спрашивает себя — а что, если это нечто посерьёзнее? Этот вопрос она тоже не задаст Хлое ни в жизнь, потому что он несёт ещё больший риск, чем первый. К тому же, Надин не знает, какой ответ она хотела бы услышать: да или нет. Оба варианта пугают её одинаково.

К полудню Надин чувствует, что утренняя пробежка и последующие два часа работы с весами утомили её несколько больше, чем обычно, по мышцам разлилась приятная тянущая боль, и, кажется, она не прочь подремать. Она вообще никогда не дремала днём, но Хлоя клялась и божилась, что дневной сон даже лучше ночного, так что Надин решила хоть раз попробовать. И, едва она устраивается на диване поудобней, закинув руку за голову вместо подушки, её телефон начинает вибрировать. Естественно, это Хлоя, потому что ну кто же ещё, кроме неё, хотя Надин, наскоро подсчитав время в уме и сложив два и два, приходит к выводу, что в Австралии сейчас около полуночи; интересно, что же могло так её задержать? Обычно её партнёрша ждёт не дождётся, чтобы скатать наспех запакованный спальный мешок, кинуть его на заднее сиденье арендованного джипа и умчаться куда-нибудь на ночь глядя; зато с утра её никак не добудиться, сколько бы часов до этого она ни спала.

Зевнув, Надин смахивает экран блокировки. Сообщения от Хлои перепутанные, идут не по порядку, и грамматических ошибок в них больше, чем самих букв, — но они ещё вполне адекватные. Судя по всему, она наслаждается гулянкой с друзьями и семьёй и почему-то решила посредством пьяных смсок в чат поэтапно рассказать Надин о том, как проходит вечеринка. Отличная идея, особенно в тот момент, когда Надин ищет тишины и покоя.

Она принимается за работу, пытаясь расшифровать первые несколько сообщений, но не особо преуспевает в этом деле. Минуту спустя появляется первое фото. На нём собака — австралийская овчарка, на шее которой модно повязан голубой платок, подчёркивающий цвет её глаз; язык из пасти вывален набок, одно ухо стоит торчком, а другое болтается, благодаря чему у собаки такой милый перекошенный на одну сторону вид, что Надин немедленно хвалит её ответным сообщением. Естественно, на следующих пяти фотографиях вместе с собакой запечатлена ещё и Хлоя — она обнимает одной рукой собаку за шею, как старого друга, её лицо занимает половину экрана, а глаза, хоть и затуманены алкоголем, всё ещё излучают привычную лукавую искру. Сонно моргнув, Надин улыбается и снова зевает. И засыпает уже спустя пару минут, хотя телефон в её руке всё ещё продолжает гудеть.

Спустя какое-то время Надин с трудом разлепляет веки; через силу подняв запястье, она проверяет время на часах. Оказывается, вырубило её почти на два часа. В горле у неё пересохло, язык распух, а тело, казалось, весило раза в два больше, нежели обычно — неприятное ощущение, которое Надин сразу не нравится; она решает больше никогда впредь не дремать днём, невзирая на горячие заверения Хлои. Кстати о ней — Надин на автомате смотрит на свой смартфон. Шестнадцать непрочитанных сообщений, и все — фотографии. Похоже, ночь Хлои катилась своим чередом с того момента, как Надин заснула, потому что большинство из них — это смазанные фотки пола, какие-то предметы не в фокусе и стены комнат. Видимо, Хлоя не знала, что её телефон не на своём месте в её кармане и продолжал отщёлкивать снимки, пока она пила, а потом она просто автоматом отправила все их в переписку с Надин, не глядя, что именно она шлёт, прежде чем — Надин на это надеялась — успела найти безопасное место, чтобы проспать весь остаток ночи.

Всё ещё вялая после дрёмы, Надин со скучающим видом пролистывает фотографии, прищуривая то один глаз, то другой в попытке угадать, на что или на кого она смотрит. Ей кажется, что на одном из снимков — мать Хлои, но это неточно. На другом, похоже, какая-то мебель — не то стул, не то край барной стойки. Потом на фото Надин видит пару ног: одна в ботинке, вторая голая, с ярко-красным лаком на ногтях, по которому можно догадаться, что ноги принадлежат Хлое.

Но, стоит ей пролистнуть следующую картинку, сонливость с неё как ветром сдувает, воздух застревает в глотке, и глаза чуть не выкатываются из орбит. Надин рисковала бы задохнуться, если бы её лёгкие работали как следует. Они не работают. 

На этом фото — совершенно точно не милый пушистый зверёк и не размытое непонятное пятно. Это фото очень чёткое, оно явно было снято не прошлой ночью, и вообще, скорее всего, совсем не предназначалось Надин.

На фото — Хлоя, снимающая, как обычно, сама себя, вот только она лежит в постели, и одежды на ней меньше, чем Надин когда-либо доводилось видеть. На ней даже нормального нижнего белья не надето — зато она облачена в чёрный кружевной бюстгальтер, который прикрывает её грудь только наполовину, и в трусики, прозрачные настолько, что их как будто и нет. Их боковины — просто нитки, растянутые на её округлых бёдрах. Хлоя лежит на спине, круто выгнув позвоночник, как натянутый до отказа боевой лук, словно её кожа слишком чувствительна для скомканных в беспорядке простыней под ней, и направляет камеру так, чтобы кадр запечатлел всё её тело от макушки до середины бёдер. Её свободная рука сжимает одну грудь, пальцы впиваются в плоть поверх бюстгальтера, а красные ногти игриво цепляют и оттягивают кружево, совсем немного обнажая твёрдый розовый сосок. Волосы у неё распущены веером. Выражение её лица — которое, как Надин сразу замечает, выглядит немного моложе, нежели сейчас, значит, фото сделано несколько лет назад, — это чистый секс. Взгляд её полуприкрытых глаз — с поволокой, её густо накрашенная красным закушенная нижняя губа исчезает под ровной белой линией зубов. Она смотрит прямо в объектив и как бы говорит: _Иди сюда. Сейчас же._

Надин таращится на фото. И таращится. И таращится.

У неё уходит меньше тридцати секунд на то, чтобы полностью стряхнуть с себя сонное оцепенение и обнаружить, что она несказанно взбудоражена. Кровь закипает в жилах, бросается в голову и крепко бьётся в виски взрывной волной, — такое ощущение, как будто ей только что прилетел удар по затылку, — а потом горячая дрожь и трепет начинают медленно растекаться по её телу. Устойчивый пульс, до того спокойно, лениво даже бившийся под кожей, вдруг разгоняется до верхнего предела. Между ног у неё мучительно ноет. В мыслях внезапно появляется желание не просто поласкать себя, а сделать это, глядя на фото.

Фото Хлои.

Её партнёрши.

Её подруги.

Надин садится с судорожным вдохом и намеренно шлёпает свой смартфон на диван экраном вниз. В животе резко и быстро пульсирует чувство вины, а жар в руках и ногах кристаллизуется чем-то, очень похожем на испуг или стыд. Она не должна была смотреть на эту фотографию. Ведь ясно же, что она не предназначалась для Надин, и Хлоя отправила её просто по ошибке. На этом фото запечатлена тайна личной жизни Хлои, интимная её сторона, и в эту тайну Надин только что, пусть и не специально, но вторглась. И она уже догадывается, что ей захочется вторгнуться туда ещё раз в самое ближайшее время.

Надин обязана стереть это фото. Подобрав телефон обратно в руки с целью именно это и сделать, она включает его — и замирает, едва фотография вновь разворачивается на весь экран. Взгляд Надин поспешно скользит по изображению, впитывая мельчайшие детали: изящную впадинку пупка Хлои, резко выступающую дугу её рёбер, рассыпанные беспорядочной волной по простыням волосы, ярко-розовый цвет её твёрдого соска, полупрозрачную мягкость нижнего белья, едва просвечивающий сквозь него тёмный треугольник её лобковых волос в уютном местечке там, где смыкаются её ноги, едва заметные серебристые чёрточки растяжек на бёдрах.

Надин откидывает от себя смартфон, дрожа от смущения, злости и беспомощного возбуждения. Хлоя отправила ей это фото меньше двух часов назад. Она наверняка спит. Если только Надин не хочет беспардонно разбудить её, придётся подождать ещё как минимум шесть часов, прежде чем Хлоя проспится, очнётся и осознает, что именно произошло. Или же она, проснувшись, даже не заметит, — и что тогда, сообщить ей о случившемся должна будет Надин? Мысль о таком развитии событий пугает её до чёртиков. Ей хочется, чтобы можно было просто выключить телефон и забыть обо всём этом, как о страшном сне.

Но Надин не сможет забыть, вот в чём фокус. Образ с фото крепко отпечатался на подкорке её мозга, и даже сейчас ей достаточно просто прикрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть её на внутренней стороне век. Да, может быть, Хлоя и дразнилась, и флиртовала без всякой меры, тем более с Надин, но эта фотография — нечто совсем иное. Надин никогда прежде и не пыталась представить себе, как её партнёрша выглядит без одежды. А теперь все её мысли только об этом.

Вскочив на ноги, Надин нервно мечется по комнате, считая шаги; её пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, а узел стыда в животе становится всё туже и туже. Надо ли ей прямо сейчас написать Хлое, заставить её осознать совершённую ошибку? Нет, скорее всего, Хлоя вырубилась от алкогольного опьянения совсем недавно и сейчас спит так крепко, что не добудишься. Но даже если она проснётся, что Надин скажет ей? _Прости?_ Или, что ещё хуже, _спасибо тебе?_

В конечном итоге она ничего не пишет и храбро пытается не думать о произошедшем.

 _Да всё будет нормально,_ уговаривает Надин саму себя, когда спустя пятнадцать минут её мысли всё ещё сосредоточены на фотографии, _когда-нибудь потом настанет день, и вы обе ещё посмеётесь над этим._

Но в своём «когда-нибудь сейчас» она волнуется, как же отреагирует Хлоя, когда всё поймёт. Зная её партнёршу — а Надин смеет предполагать, что она достаточно хорошо знает Хлою, — она, скорее всего, просто отмахнётся, может быть, пришлёт смеющийся смайлик или короткое, но ёмкое LOL; но остаётся шанс — совсем маловероятный, но всё же, — что всё будет не так просто. Что, если эта фотография предназначалась кому-то, кто очень важен для Хлои, и она почувствует себя оскорблённой, если узнает, что Надин видела её? Что, если после этого отношения между ними станут неловкими и неприятными? Они ведь так хорошо сработались. Хлоя нравилась Надин, она доверяла ей почти безоговорочно. Втайне Надин надеялась, что и Хлоя испытывает к ней схожие чувства — ну, по крайней мере, должна бы, если судить по прогрессу их бизнеса: они работают вместе уже шесть месяцев подряд, и их партнёрство стало даже крепче, чем вначале, и длится гораздо дольше, чем все прочие деловые связи, в которые когда-либо вступала Хлоя. Не на пустом месте ведь, правда?

Внезапно её поражает навязчивая мысль.

А что, если вчера вечером Хлоя переписывалась с кем-то ещё? Что, если фотография была предназначена для него или неё, а Надин просто неудачно попалась в списке контактов? Да, похоже на правду. Надин никогда не расспрашивала Хлою напрямую, встречается ли она с кем-нибудь, потому что это не её дело, а совать нос не в свои дела Надин считала дурным тоном. Хлоя — красивая женщина. Надин сильно удивилась бы, если бы узнала, что у Хлои сейчас никого нет.

Итак, вот и прояснилось.

Но, вместо того, чтобы выдохнуть с облегчением, Надин становится только хуже. Узел в животе жжёт и исходит горечью, поднимается к груди и застревает в глотке, и Надин чувствует, что ей хочется разрыдаться. Она твердит себе, что это вовсе не ревность.

Спустя час до неё доходит, что фотографию она так и не удалила. Несколько раз Надин пытается смахнуть её в корзину, и терпит неудачу, пока, наконец, ей удаётся попасть в нужную иконку, и картинка исчезает с экрана. Где-то в глубине души она понимает, что фотография всё ещё стёрта не полностью: она будет храниться в корзине ещё целых тридцать дней, если Надин сейчас же не зайдёт туда и не удалит её второй раз, уже насовсем.

Она не делает этого. Почему, она не знает.

В одиннадцать вечера по времени Йоханнесбурга от Хлои всё ещё нет ни слова. Дрёма расшатала распорядок дня Надин, и теперь она ворочается с боку на бок, силится закрыть глаза и заткнуть собственный разум. Мысли роятся в голове, обгоняют одна другую. Может, Хлоя так и не написала ей, потому что осознала свою ошибку и теперь слишком смущена, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь? Нет, нет, на Хлою это не похоже. Тогда, может, она потеряла свой телефон где-нибудь по дороге с вечеринки, и кто-то, кто подобрал его, решив так по-ублюдски пошутить, разослал это фото всем в списке контактов Хлои? Тогда она в порошок сотрёт любого, как только узнает…

Каким-то волшебным образом Надин всё же умудряется забыться, потому что, когда она открывает глаза в следующий раз, на часах уже шесть утра. Она умудрилась проспать свой будильник, и оказывается, что разбудил её зажатый в левой руке телефон, который всё ещё неистово жужжит вибрацией. Ей звонит Хлоя.

Лёд неконтролируемой паники в мгновение ока сковывает её жилы — Надин почти смахивает иконку вызова в сторону красной кнопки, но всё же справляется с собой и принимает вызов:

— Да?

— Господи Боже, сладкая, — стонет Хлоя на другом конце связи; шум помех смазывает её и без того хриплый голос. — Никогда впредь не разрешай мне столько пить. Такое ощущение, как будто по моей голове слон потоптался. Не-е. Целая куча слонов. Как вообще называется куча слонов? Стадом, да?

Застигнутая врасплох, Надин отвечает просто на автомате:

— Да, обычно стадом. А иногда плеядой или семейством.

— Семейство слонов? — бормочет Хлоя, и, кажется, ей нравится, как это звучит. — О, отлично просто. Такое ощущение, что в мою комнату ворвалось целое семейство слонов, и каждый потоптался на моей голове. Вот! О, кстати, как вы у себя там говорите «у меня похмелье» на африкаанс?

Задумавшись на секунду, она переводит:

— Ek het ‘n kater.

— Ek het ‘n… kater, — повторяет за ней Хлоя, стараясь как можно чётче подражать голосу Надин.

— Jammer*(Мне жаль), — она искренне ей сочувствует.

— Dankie*(Спасибо), солнышко. Слушай, ты просто обязана выслушать, как у меня прошла ночь. Клянусь Богом, я уже слишком стара для всего этого дерьма. Короче, как только нам удалось поймать такси, мы… — Хлоя трещит, не прерываясь ни на миг, почти десять минут кряду, и Надин только и успевает, что согласно хмыкнуть на очередной её вопрос, прежде чем терпение у неё кончается совсем:

— Слушай, — быстро выдыхает она, как только Хлоя начинает в шестой раз подряд ныть о том, как же ей плохо с похмелья, — не загоняйся по поводу того, что ты мне прислала. Я сразу это стёрла, — через час, вообще-то. И стёрла только наполовину, если уж на то пошло. — Так или иначе, я уверена, это просто недоразумение.

На том конце связи воцаряется тишина. Надин вся исходит испариной. Потом Хлоя спрашивает:

— Погоди, что?

— Фото.

— Какое фото? Вчера вечером я много каких фото тебе отправляла, если мне не изменяет память. А она та ещё шлюха. Да и про слонов не забывай, сладкая.

Надин раздражённо выдыхает и закатывает глаза, пусть даже Хлоя её видеть не может. Она абсолютно не горит желанием обличать это в слова через рот:

— Слушай. Просто… проверь свои сообщения как-нибудь потом, ладно? Я…

В динамике снова тихо, и Надин вдруг понимает, что с вероятностью в сто процентов из ста возможных Хлоя проверяет их переписку прямо сейчас, пока она остаётся на линии, — но прежде, чем она успевает крикнуть ей «подожди!» или начать оправдываться, на том конце связи раздаётся звук, похожий на хрип при удушье, а потом Хлоя смеётся — резким, истерическим смехом. Надин чувствует, как её лицо и шея вспыхивают злым, душным румянцем, но вместе с тем успокаивается. Ну конечно, Хлоя сочла произошедшее забавным. Это же Хлоя. Которая всегда не прочь подшутить над Надин, так ведь? Конечно, так — всегда так. У Хлои Фрейзер никогда не было ни единой унции стыда во всём её теле, так с чего же ему найтись теперь? У неё просто появилось больше поводов подразнить Надин, вот и всё. Не самая приятная мысль, но и не самая ужасная. Просто сейчас Надин из-за того, что так серьёзно восприняла это, так сильно из-за этого беспокоилась, чувствует себя немного дурой. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Ух ты, — бормочет Хлоя. — Вот это я набралась вчера. Боже, — она снова хохочет, задыхается со стоном и говорит: — И она ведь даже не самая классная, которая у меня есть!

— Уф, — Надин вздрагивает всем телом. Румянец с шеи и лица так и не сходит, ей кажется, они светится, так ей горячо — ощущение неприятное, так что Надин откидывает одеяло и садится на кровати, упираясь локтями в колени.

— О, ты, наверное, чуть не сдохла, увидев это, — размышляет в динамике Хлоя. — Почему ты не дала мне знать, не отписалась в ответ?

— Ты знаешь, почему, Фрейзер.

— И тем не менее. Боже, вот так история.

— Угу, — соглашается Надин, пытаясь игнорировать вернувшуюся навязчивую мысль. Мысль о том, что, возможно, фото предназначалось кому-то ещё, а Хлоя была слишком пьяна, чтобы заметить разницу. И прежде, чем она успевает остановить себя, мысль змеёй проскальзывает наружу, и Надин выдыхает: — Я уверена — кому бы ты ни пыталась отправить это, он очень расстроился, что не получил то, что попросил.

— Кроме водителя Uber, вчера вечером я переписывалась только с тобой, — легко отмахивается Хлоя, её голос остаётся таким же беззаботным. — Так что да, уверена, он слезами умылся от горя. И как я вообще умудрилась послать это фото, оно же даже не в той папке… — она невнятно бормочет какое-то время, а потом добавляет: — Кроме того, я ни для кого такие снимки не делаю.

— Тогда… Откуда этот? — смутившись, спрашивает Надин. Хлоя в ответ недоверчиво посмеивается:

— А что, у тебя разве нет пошлых селфи, на которые можно посмотреть в плохой день и почувствовать себя лучше?.. Хотя, знаешь, можешь не отвечать, конечно, у тебя таких нет. Глупый вопрос.

Надин отчаянно краснеет. Как Хлоя и предположила, ей даже в голову никогда не приходила мысль о том, чтобы сделать что-то подобное. Надин пытается себе это представить — как она выгибается в соблазнительной позе, полуобнажённая, как смотрит в светящийся в темноте экран смартфона, а потом рассматривает получившиеся фото… Нет, совершенно точно она не стала бы такого делать.

— Твоя правда. Уж прости, что я не такая раскрепощённая, как ты.

— Дело не в раскрепощённости, Росс, а в любви к самой себе. Если бы у меня было твоё тело, господи, я бы под завязку забила свой телефон…

— Ладно! — рычит Надин, лишь бы Хлоя остановилась. _Если бы у меня было твоё тело,_ вторит голос в её мыслях, и под ребрами собирается горячий трепет. Пытаясь отвлечься, остановить эту дрожь, она сжимает свободную руку в кулак так сильно, что ногти больно впиваются в ладонь.

— Ну, так или иначе, — мурлычет Хлоя, и это, к счастью, помогает прогнать лишние мысли, — что скажешь?

— О чём?

— Классные у меня сиськи, да?

— Так, я вешаю трубку, — невозмутимо отвечает Надин, и Хлоя фыркает, ни разу не обидевшись:

— Честно, это была случайная ошибка, я клянусь тебе. Хочешь, чтобы я извинилась? — театрально прочистив горло, Хлоя серьёзным голосом начинает: — Надин Росс, я, Хлоя Фрейзер, приношу свои искренние извинения, — или, jammer, — за то, что послала тебе пошлое селфи. Ну, типа.

— Типа? Оно у меня в телефоне!

— Да? — чёрт, она как есть слышит коварную ухмылку в голосе Хлои. — Мне казалось, ты его стёрла.

— Я так и сделала! — вспыхивает Надин. На том конце связи слышится хихиканье, и она вдруг понимает, что опять повелась на провокацию Хлои. Сейчас было бы кстати разозлиться на неё, накричать или просто бросить трубку, но вместо этого Надин вдруг начинает смеяться вместе с ней. Вся эта ситуация настолько… глупая и несуразная, что даже верится с трудом. Вскоре они обе хохочут так сильно, что Надин приходится вытирать выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы. Она хрипит:

— Ну ты и сволочь.

— Сволочь с похмельем, — отвечает Хлоя. — Я иду в кровать, и, думаю, на этот раз там и останусь. Что ты сегодня делаешь?

Надин снова смотрит на часы. Если она хочет идти по обычному своему графику, ей бы уже надо поторапливаться, но уже сейчас у неё такое чувство, будто кто-то выбил почву у неё из-под ног. Похоже, сегодняшний день безнадёжно потерян.

— Я думала поехать к матери, но, наверное, придётся перенести на завтра. Кое-кто испортил мне ночь, и я не очень хорошо спала.

— О, я тебя умоляю, эта фотография могла бы сделать твою ночь незабываемой!

— Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, Фрейзер.

— Я не буду это слушать, — отвечает Хлоя, и в её голосе снова проступают дразнящие интонации. — Я сейчас пойду в постель и буду смотреть все грязные фотки, которые у меня есть, а ты можешь сидеть у себя там и ревновать.

— Ну хорошо. Тогда до скорого, — прощается Надин, радуясь, что они, наконец, разобрались во всём этом — ну, насколько вообще можно было разобраться при всех условиях.

— Geniet die dag*(Хорошего дня), Надин, — игривые нотки в голосе Хлои сменяются нежным теплом. Надин смахивает вызов и сидит ещё минуту или две, просто чтобы прийти в себя. Только потом она встаёт и начинает готовиться к пробежке: переодевается, заваривает чай для позднего завтрака и старается не думать о том, насколько сильно ей нравится, как произносит Хлоя её имя — даже не сам факт, а то, как вместо привычного ей жесткого удара после первого слога — На-дин — она быстро выдыхает мягкое — На-адин.

Ей приходится сократить обычную четырехмильную пробежку до спринта, чтобы нагнать распорядок дня, и приступает к тренировке с весами в своё обычное время. Смутное беспокойство, терзавшее её с прошлого вечера, наконец, исчезает, и остальная часть дня проходит легко. После ужина она звонит матери и сообщает, чтобы та назавтра ждала её в гости. Мать обещает приготовить её любимые блюда, бойревос(3) и шакалаку(4), традиционную южноафриканскую еду, которую Надин не ела уже довольно давно, — хотя, что бы её мать ни взялась готовить, это всё равно получалось вкуснейшим блюдом, что Надин когда-либо доводилось пробовать.

Едва различимый гул она слышит около десяти вечера по местному времени, когда чистит зубы. Закончив умываться, Надин заходит в спальню и замечает, что смартфон на тумбочке мигает сигналом о новом непрочитанном сообщении. Оно от Хлои, которая, как обычно, шлёт ей вечерние фото.

Сегодня на всех снимках — чёрно-коричневая кошка масти табби с розовым ошейником; на одном у неё в экстазе зажмурены глаза, а маленькая голова подаётся к руке Хлои, которая чешет её костяшками прямо за округлыми ушами, а на другом — она мяукает, топорща вибриссы и широко разинув пасть, так, что видно острые иглообразные клыки и розовый, как жвачка, язык. Глаза у кошки умные и золотисто-коричневого цвета.

 _Соседская кошка,_ гласит подпись снизу. _Её зовут Полли._

 _Милашка,_ отвечает Надин и уже привычно сохраняет обе картинки себе. Память её телефона периодически забивалась напрочь с того момента, как Хлоя получила её номер. Но, с другой стороны, а что ещё Надин могла бы хранить? Сексуальные фото самой себя? Вот именно.

Она ложится в постель и уже устраивает голову на подушке, как вдруг её смартфон снова вибрирует. Дотянувшись до него, Надин щурится в темноте от яркого света экрана: Хлоя знает, какая у них разница во времени, и уж наверное должна догадаться, что Надин сейчас собирается спать. Что-то случилось? Или она, может быть, хочет пожелать спокойной ночи?

_Разочарована, сладкая?_

Надин непонимающе хмурится и отвечает простым:

_???_

Слева всплывает пузырь — значит, Хлоя набирает сообщение. Надин терпеливо ждёт.

_Я могу отправить тебе ещё одну грязную фотку, если ты правда этого хочешь._

Чёрт. Надин вся напрягается и чувствует, как сквозь её тело пульсацией проносится горячая дрожь; ей нестерпимо хочется провалиться сквозь её кровать, пол квартиры и землю вообще, лишь бы избавиться от этого липкого, неуместного чувства в её груди. Теперь она снова вспоминает о той фотографии, о том, что она удалила её, но не совсем, и что, если она откроет корзину, картинка будет там, ожидающая… Ожидающая чего?

Её пальцы замирают над экраном в растерянности — Надин не знает, что ответить, — но, к счастью, ей не приходится.

 _Не волнуйся, я просто дразню тебя,_ пишет Хлоя, и Надин медленно выдыхает. И тогда приходит новое сообщение:

_Если ты хочешь ещё одну, тебе придётся попросить меня об этом._

— Да чёрт тебя подери, — ругается Надин, остро ощущая, как кровь начинает скакать по жилам. Теперь ей ни за что не заснуть.

Ей на ум приходит три очевидных варианта, как она может продолжить этот диалог. Во-первых, можно сказать Хлое остановиться и твёрдо закрыть на этом тему. Во-вторых, можно вежливо пожелать ей спокойной ночи, а потом попытаться расслабиться и заснуть. Или — в-третьих, — можно принять вызов, вступить в игру и посмотреть, что же случится дальше.

В самой основе своей, эта ситуация — тот же выбор: стоит ли риск выгоды.

Две недели назад Надин, не задумавшись ни на секунду, решительно пресекла бы все попытки Хлои пошутить и твёрдо закончила разговор пожеланием спокойной ночи. Но та Надин, которая была две недели назад, не видела фотографию вчерашней ночью, и в ней не пробудилась горячая живая искра, как у той Надин, которая есть теперь. Искра идеи. Что-если. Может-быть. Надин всегда знала, когда стоило сократить потери, а когда — продолжать сражаться; когда отступать с поля боя, а когда — прыгнуть на поезд и завершить начатое.

И поэтому, ощутив прилив безрассудной смелости, но, по большей части, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, Надин выбирает третий вариант.

_Смешно, Фрейзер, пишет она. Ты снова пьёшь?_

_Трезва, как монахиня в церкви. Честное скаутское._

_Дай угадаю, у тебя просто хорошее настроение._

_Конечно, как и всегда, когда я разговариваю с тобой, солнышко :)_

Надин делает паузу. Она не знает, как флиртовать на одном уровне с Хлоей, но, возможно, потому что она ещё ни разу не пробовала. Ненадолго задумавшись, она печатает:

_Ты знаешь, как сделать так, чтобы девушка чувствовала себя особенной._

_Ты особенная,_ немедленно прилетает ответ от Хлои.

Предательский червячок ревности возвращается снова. Вопреки самой себе, Надин пишет:

_Уверена, что ты не посылала такие фотографии кому-то ещё?_

Хлоя присылает смеющийся смайлик и вопрос:

_Например?_

Надин в душе не знает.

_Дрейку?_

_ФУУ,_ тут же всплывает сообщение, а за ним — смешной зелёный смайлик, которому, кажется, нехорошо. _Даже не смей шутить о таком. Нейт женат. А Сэм… Ну, это Сэм._

 _Салли?_ Пытается угадать Надин.

_Прекрати! Это просто неправильно!_

Надин тихонько посмеивается, невозможно довольная тем, что у неё получилось смутить свою партнёршу. Как же приятно порой поменяться ролями. Её телефон молчит, так что она устраивается поудобнее, собираясь повторить попытку нормально заснуть и пытаясь при этом подавить разочарование от того, что всё так быстро закончилось, но её прерывает новый гул.

_Что на тебе надето?_

На этот раз Надин смеётся громко, не сдерживаясь, ещё не веря до конца. Ясно, как день, что Хлоя изо всех сил пытается взять реванш и смутить её, но на этот раз чёрта с два Надин позволит ей так легко победить.

_Voetsek, pielkop!_

_Я больше чем уверена, что мы такое ещё не добавляли в мой словарный запас, Росс,_ пишет Хлоя. _Можно мне «звонок другу»?_

На африкаанс это значит «потеряйся, сволочь!», но Надин не собирается говорить об этом напрямую.

 _Что насчёт такого?_ Набирает она. _Fokkoff!*(Отвали!)_

_О! Вот это слово я точно знаю!_

_Уверена, что да. Не беси меня, поздно._

_Я и не пытаюсь тебя бесить. Честно, я просто хочу знать, в чём Большая Плохая Надин Росс ложится спатки._

С тяжким вздохом Надин уступает. Вреда ведь не будет, правда?

 _Старая футболка,_ печатает она. _Шорты._

 _Секси,_ тут же приходит ответ.

 _Fokkoff,_ огрызается Надин.

_Просто будь честной._

_Слишком много мыщц,_ подводит итог она, шутя лишь отчасти. Несмотря на то, что ей нравится, насколько она сильна и как ловко может обращаться с собственным телом, и что она усердно работает, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме, какая-то часть её — очень маленькая, но всё же, — всегда будет сомневаться в собственной привлекательности, всегда будет бояться того, как на неё посмотрят другие. Эта неуверенность осталась ей ещё с тех времён, когда Надин была маленькой девочкой и подвергалась насмешкам в школе за то, что была маленькой и тощей. Её отец, едва узнав об этом, научил её драться, а потом она резко вытянулась и набрала силу, так что травля вскоре прекратилась. А спустя годы служба в Шорлайн помогла ей обрести ещё большую уверенность в себе, потому что она смогла доказать, что заслуживает уважение в рядах закалённых жизнью вояк только благодаря собственной выносливости и боевым заслугам, а не потому, что её отец — генерал.

 _Мне нравятся твои мышцы,_ пишет Хлоя в ответ спустя несколько секунд.

 _Что-то незаметно,_ набирает Надин, пытаясь язвить — Хлоя никогда не стеснялась похвалить её атлетичную форму. Присланный Хлоей подмигивающий смайлик вызывает у неё ухмылку.

 _Я по ним соскучилась,_ дописывает Хлоя. Брови Надин сходятся на переносице сами собой:

_По моим мышцам?_

_Да._

Диалог на мгновение затихает, и Надин чувствует, как у неё опять ускоряется пульс при мысли, что сейчас может произойти. Словно в подтверждение её догадки, Хлоя пишет:

_Пришли мне их фотку, ради справедливости._

_Какой ещё справедливости?_ Артачится Надин.

_У тебя уже есть одно моё фото._

_Оно пошлое._

И тогда всплывает:

_Так сделай его пошлым тоже._

Надин в ступоре. Она сознательно кладёт смартфон рядом с собой на кровать и поднимает глаза к потолку, пытаясь дышать медленно и глубоко. Что сейчас происходит? Что именно они делают — или собираются сделать? Надин уже привыкла к тому, что Хлоя постоянно флиртует с ней, она даже ждёт этого, но то, что происходит сейчас… Это нечто другое. Похоже, что она прощупывает почву. Равно как и Хлоя пытается понять, насколько далеко она может зайти, прежде чем Надин неизбежно остановит её, но зачем? Она хочет форсировать события? И хочет ли этого Надин? Почти во всех её предыдущих романтических отношениях, — а то, что происходит сейчас, в скором времени именно такими отношениями и будет, — Надин всегда шла напролом и говорила всё прямо, а не дразнилась, намекала и играла. Впрочем, наверняка и сейчас она может просто задать вопрос. Но это, опять-таки, несёт серьёзный риск, что один простой вопрос уничтожит на корню всё то, что у них сейчас есть, всё то, что они с таким трудом строили на протяжении шести месяцев; риск, что, если нажать слишком сильно, отношения между ними нарушатся, и им останется только разойтись в стороны, унося боль и разочарование, разойтись, возможно, навсегда. Это может стать для них полным крахом.

Стоит ли риск выгоды?

Надин снова поднимает телефон. Странно, но Хлоя не написала ни слова со времени последнего сообщения — на этот раз она терпеливо ждёт. Если Надин не ответит в самое ближайшее время, она может забеспокоиться и сдать назад, а этого Надин никак не хочет допустить. Прокрутив диалог, она читает его с самого начала и листает вниз. Она тщательно продумывает, что именно хочет написать дальше.

 _Я не просила ту фотографию, что ты мне прислала,_ наконец, отвечает Надин, потому что так и есть, и она хочет расставить все точки над «i».

_Нет, но ты ведь смотрела на неё, правда?_

Надин закатывает глаза. Фрейзер, ты серьёзно? Она печатает:

_Как будто у меня был выбор. Я открыла диалог, и она была там._

_Ты действительно удалила её?_

Надин колеблется всего мгновение, и сердце в её груди стучит, как бешеное.

_Да._

От Хлои тут же приходит:

_Врёшь._

Застигнутая врасплох, она замирает; жар вины прокатывается по её телу, отчего под волосами покалывает и вся кожа будто горит. Откуда Хлоя узнала? Это невозможно. Или она просто наугад это сказала? Что же ей теперь делать? Раскрыть все карты и сказать правду, или попытаться солгать, уйти от ответа?

Она не осознаёт, как долго лежит так, до тех пор, пока смартфон в её руках не гудит сигналом нового сообщения, возвращая её в реальность.

_Надин?_

Вот чёрт.

 _Да,_ как можно быстрее пишет она.

Сообщения всплывают одно за другим со скоростью пулемётного огня.

_Прости, сладкая. Я больше не буду. Я просто хотела тебя позлить. Тебе не нужно ничего мне присылать. Я не понимала, как это выглядит, пока не написала. Я не хочу заставлять тебя делать что-то, чего ты делать не хочешь. Прости. Игнорируй меня! Может, я снова надралась!_

С каждым новым предложением глаза Надин становятся всё шире. Блядь. Это случилось — она слишком долго молчала, и теперь Хлоя думает, что она одна тут проявляет интерес, что Надин всё равно. Может, интерес Надин был не такой явный, но всё же… Она ни за что не хотела заставить Хлою чувствовать себя одинокой в том, что происходит между ними — что бы ни происходило.

Её пальцы дёргаются. Она так много хочет сказать, написать Хлое, но она совсем не знает, с чего начать.

Так что вместо этого она делает паузу и окидывает критическим взглядом собственное тело, не скрытое под тонким одеялом. Она рассматривает свои обнажённые руки, крепкие коричневые бёдра и узкую талию как можно пристальней. Тусклый свет лампы на прикроватном столике тонирует её кожу тёплым красным оттенком, подчёркивая линии твёрдых мускулов на руках, проявляя едва заметный блеск пота из-за душного ночного воздуха, прорисовывая то, как мышечные волокна под кожей напрягаются и растягиваются, когда она двигается. Пусть даже она не считает себя невыносимо сексуальной, как, вероятно, кажется Хлое, смотреть на её тело приятно.

Её мозг изо всех сил пытается понять, как такое возможно. Надин всегда смотрела на себя глазами солдата. Её тело сильное и ловкое, потому что оно должно быть таким. Охота за сокровищами — нелёгкое дело, а уж управление частной военной компанией до того — и подавно; все эти занятия требовали соблюдения определённых правил, и чаще всего они гласили: либо ты рождаешься мужчиной, либо воспитываешь в себе жёсткий, наглый и беспринципный характер. Надин, не имея ни того, ни другого, восполнила недостатки железной хваткой и физической доблестью, и вела в бой своих людей, как равная им. Её тело было машиной, отлично смазанной и всегда готовой к схватке. Заряженным на полную обойму оружием.

Но сейчас она пытается взглянуть на себя глазами Хлои. Надин вновь опускает взгляд — на плоские грудные мышцы и маленькую, но крепкую грудь с полутвёрдыми сосками, которые хорошо видно сквозь мягкую ткань её футболки, на узкий таз и покатые бока, на то, как край шорт туго обхватывает её мускулистые бёдра. Она представляет себе Хлою прямо здесь и сейчас, в её квартире, не отрывающую от неё взгляда, и по всему телу разливается жаркая дрожь.

Она опять берёт телефон в руки. Какая-то часть её всё ещё не может поверить, что Надин в принципе собирается сделать такое. Конечно, она иногда фотографирует себя для Хлои, но это… это совсем другое. Надин думает о снимке в мусорной корзине её смартфона, и в ней вновь поднимается волна противоречивых чувств. Конечно, ничего подобного она послать Хлое не сможет, но в её силах снять хоть что-нибудь — не потому, что она чувствует себя обязанной, а потому что этого ей искренне хочется.

Запустив приложение камеры, Надин переворачивает её фронтально и вытягивает смартфон над собой обеими руками. Выражение её глаз, отражающееся на крохотном экране, почти комичное — как у антилопы, пойманной в свет фар. Она корчит рожицу самой себе, а потом неловко смеётся над своим лицом. Это помогает расслабиться. Она регулярно попадает в прицел пистолетов и винтовок, и уж наверное может взглянуть в прицел камеры, чтобы сделать одну простую картинку. Нет в этом ничего страшного.

Какое-то время она пытается найти выгодный ракурс; опускает телефон, чтобы подложить под спину подушку для того, чтобы свет ложился на её кожу эффектней, и закатывает рукав футболки, обнажая руку целиком, чтобы плечо от локтя вверх оказалось открыто взгляду. В конце концов, Хлоя ведь хочет увидеть её мышцы. Натянув на лицо максимально скучающую гримасу, она откидывает волосы со лба и, прямо перед тем, как щёлкнуть на иконку снимка, в качестве эксперимента напрягает руку. До того сглаженные пучки дельт и трицепса проступают под кожей, как натянутые под сильным давлением металлические проволоки; её плечи словно разбухают, бицепс вспучивается, а на левом предплечье вылезает вена. Она напрягается ещё сильнее, не позволяет усилию прорваться на её лицо, чувствуя себя глупо, но и очень, очень возбуждённой; ткань её футболки до отказа натягивается на её груди. Еле слышный щелчок, и всё готово.

Не глядя на получившуюся фотографию, Надин отправляет её с короткой подписью: Довольна? Потом откладывает смартфон и недоумённо поднимает взгляд к потолку. Спустя три секунды она хватает телефон в надежде, что успеет остановить передачу изображения, но оно уже доставлено. Вот же блядь. Наверное, Хлоя смотрит на него прямо сейчас.

Всплывает пузырик. Надин наблюдает, как он то появляется, то исчезает — значит, Хлоя пишет и переписывает по новой своё сообщение несколько раз. Смутно нервничая, она ждет и всё же смотрит на фото, которое отправила только что — и, тщательно его изучив, Надин признаёт, что получилось весьма недурно. Тусклый свет лампы скрадывал мельчайшие детали, делая их попросту невидимыми, но выгодно подчёркивал глубокий коричневый оттенок её кожи и линии выпуклых мышц на напряжённых руках. Надин впечатлена. Похоже, рутина последних двух недель дала свой результат.

Смартфон вибрирует, и она возвращается к диалогу.

_Такое заслуживает награды, не правда ли?_

Под текстом появляется фотография. Надин нажимает на неё.

В комнате Хлои, в доме её матери, уже достаточно светло, но она всё ещё лежит в постели. Её глаза томно прикрытые и сонные, и светящееся в их глубине выражение — мягкое и чувственное, как будто она всё утро дремала в своё удовольствие и начала шевелиться только сейчас. Её поза очень похожа на позу Надин, как будто Хлоя целенаправленно пыталась её скопировать, только вот её руки не такие накачанные, как у Надин, и в сравнении кажутся почти хрупкими; и, если у неё самой выражение лица было бесстрастным, то Хлоя улыбается во весь рот. Она без макияжа, а распущенные волосы глянцевыми прядями падают ей на глаза. Рубашка на ней старая, заношенная почти до прозрачности, с широким горлом, которое спадает с её обнажённого плеча, давая Надин понять, что под ней больше ничего нет. Плавный изгиб её груди над тонкой талией заставляет Надин сглотнуть внезапно застрявший в горле комок. Хоть эта фотография по сути своей недостаточно откровенная, она всё равно кажется ей ужасно интимной, и поражает так же сильно, как тот снимок, что застрял в мусорной корзине её телефона, если не сильнее.

Надин не удаляет картинку. Она сохраняет её. И, вместо того, чтобы закинуть её в папку со всеми остальными фотографиями, Надин создаёт новую и называет её просто: Хлоя.

Снова вибрация.

_Ты пришлёшь мне ещё одну?_

Надин удивлённо всматривается в экран. Хлоя уже хочет новый снимок? Даже первый сделать оказалось очень сложно. Она печатает в ответ:

_Не наглей._

_Но я наглая,_ с готовностью парирует Хлоя.

Вот тут Надин застывает в сомнении. Она может сказать «нет», и Хлоя не будет злиться на неё из-за грубого отказа — она, как всегда, рассмеётся, пожелает спокойной ночи и будет делать вид, что ничего необычного не случилось. Но почему-то именно сейчас Надин чувствует себя как никогда безрассудно храброй, как будто расстояние в шесть тысяч миль встало буфером между ней и её собственными страхами и неуверенностью.

 _Скажи «пожалуйста»,_ пишет она. На этот раз настала её очередь дразнить и играться.

Сообщение всплывает почти мгновенно. _Asseblief._

Пожалуйста, на африкаанс.

И вот, это происходит ещё раз. Надин запрещает себе задумываться над ситуацией слишком сильно, иначе рискует банально сдохнуть из-за осознания всей унизительности происходящего. Она знает, когда подвести черту — и знает, что, сделай она это сейчас, всё разобьется в прах. Хлое нравится её тело, её физическую мощь, так что на этот раз она направляет объектив камеры не на лицо, а ниже; приподняв край футболки, она собирает её складками под грудью, обнажая живот так, что красноватый свет лампы очерчивает по контуру мышцы пресса. Никак не проходящее возбуждение заставляет её мускулы сжиматься, так что Надин использует это в своих интересах и напрягает живот. Кубики мышц и линии приводящих тут же прорисовываются под кожей. Она выравнивает объектив по центру своего дрожащего торса, задерживает дыхание и нажимает кнопку. Щёлк.

Она отправляет снимок.

Спустя минуту приходит ответ — ещё одно фото. Хлоя опять пробовала подражать ей: её рубашка задрана к груди так, что тёплая светло-коричневая кожа её живота сияет в утреннем свете. На взгляд Надин, она кажется невероятно мягкой. В отличие от её собственного туловища, сплошь исчерченного глубокими бороздами и жёсткими линиями, у Хлои живот тонкий и разве что совсем немного прорисованный мускулами; Надин замечает с полдюжины светлых шрамов, разбросанных по всей коже — охота за сокровищами отнюдь не самое благородное и безопасное занятие. Но эти изъяны ничуть не портят общее впечатление, и даже, кажется, делают его лучше. Впадинка пупка Хлои темнеет в самом центре, как расчётливо поставленная родинка. Надин может видеть трусики Хлои — красные, конечно же, — как они натягиваются на её округлых бедрах, цепляясь за выступающие тонкие косточки таза.

Эту картинку она тоже сохраняет.

Пять минут спустя Надин всё ещё не смогла написать ничего внятного в ответ. У неё нет слов. У Хлои, судя по всему, тоже. Тишина между ними гнетёт, ни одна из них как будто не может поверить в то, что они только что сделали.

В конце концов, когда её сердце совсем захлёбывается бешеным ритмом, а в голове пульсирует от притока крови, Надин отписывается быстрым:

 _Goeie nag,_ или «спокойной ночи», просто чтобы дать Хлое знать, что она всё ещё жива, а потом выключает телефон и кладёт его на тумбочку.

Сон никак не идёт. Тело Надин напряжено и чересчур возбуждено. Она думает, что, может, ей стоило бы поласкать себя, лишь бы успокоится, выпустить наружу то сводящее с ума напряжение, которое копилось внутри ещё со вчерашнего дня и той самой первой фотографии; она знает, что сможет кончить быстро, до стыдного быстро даже, но вдруг понимает, что ей не хочется избавляться от этого беспокойного чувства так просто. Ей хочется запомнить его, распробовать, насладиться им. Зажмурив глаза, Надин видит на внутренней стороне век Хлою, её смуглую золотистую кожу и томно прикрытые веки. Её сны, когда она всё-таки проваливается в дрёму, жаркие, беспорядочные и совершенно бессмысленные — она не может вспомнить ни один из них, когда просыпается от звонка будильника меньше, чем через семь часов.

Тем утром она бежит восемь миль.

***

Естественно, её мать почти сразу понимает, что что-то не так. Надин помогает ей с кое-какой перестановкой — раз в несколько месяцев её матери нравилось менять местами всю мебель в доме для того, чтобы придать ему свежий, обновлённый внешний вид, и Надин обычно выступала в роли грубой силы, направляемой профессиональным взглядом, — и вот, после того, как старый, вылинявший из красного в терракоту диван оказывается в другом углу гостиной, спинкой к широкому панорамному окну, её мать, наконец, говорит, что теперь она довольна результатом, приносит Надин чашку чая и смеряет её хмурым взглядом:

— С тобой всё хорошо, liewe*(малышка)? — интересуется она, пока Надин отхлёбывает из чашки. — Ты сегодня какая-то тихая.

Если уж её мать, для которой заметить потерянное состояние дочери и прокомментировать его вслух является высшей степенью беспокойства, спрашивает о таком, значит, дела у Надин ещё хуже, чем она могла предположить. Пробормотав что-то невнятное, она допивает свой чай, а потом аккуратно приподнимает кофейный столик, чтобы её мать смогла разгладить образовавшиеся на ковре складки, возвращая ему вид идеально ровного квадрата.

— Все хорошо, ma. Ты уверена, что тебе нравится, как всё стоит? Что насчёт обеденного стола?

Потом они выходят погулять вместе. Надин, однако, совсем не может сосредоточиться, — мать дважды задаёт ей какой-то вопрос, на который она не может ответить, потому что не успевает даже расслышать его начало. Но мать на сердится, просто смеётся и советует ей вытащить голову из облаков.

— Я никогда не видела мою liewe такой растерянной, — мягко сетует она. У Надин даже уши краснеют, так что она предпочитает не отвечать. — Как у тебя дела на работе? И как там твоя подруга? Надеюсь, вы двое хорошо заботитесь друг о друге?

При этих словах Надин краснеет ещё сильнее.

Они как раз садятся за ранний ужин, когда приходит сообщение от Хлои, запоздавшее, видимо, из-за перебоев связи вне черты города. Надин на автомате смахивает экран блокировки, смотрит в чат и застывает на своём месте, как громом поражённая. Это фотография — грудь Надин панически сжимается при мысли о прошлой ночи, о тех фотографиях, которыми они обменивались, и пугающего осознания, что Хлоя могла и сейчас прислать такое же, прямо в тот момент, когда мать Надин сидит напротив неё за обеденным столом, — но, к счастью, этот снимок абсолютно невинный: просто селфи Хлои на фоне потрясающе красивого кроваво-красного австралийского заката, пылающего вдалеке за её плечом. Выражение её лица — мирное, почти уязвимо-нежное. Её глаза смотрят прямо в камеру, как будто почти с вызовом, вот только взгляд лучится мягкостью и теплом.

— Это твоя подруга, да? — спрашивает её мать, мягко вытаскивая смартфон у неё из руки, чтобы она тоже могла посмотреть на экран. Надин не осмеливается её остановить. Она улыбается с нежностью и тихо бормочет: — Какая замечательная картинка, — но теперь в её голосе проступает какая-то странная нота.

Внутренне Надин вся настороженно подбирается. Уже многажды она рассказывала своей матери о Хлое, показывала ей другие фотографии и вкратце пересказывала случаи из их совместных приключений, умалчивая разве что о тех моментах, где её жизни грозила серьёзная опасность, но не более того. Она знает, что её мать хочет встретится с Хлоей, и что желание это взаимно, потому что сама Надин уже была знакома с матерью Хлои (горячей, шумной, постоянно ходящей босиком и ужасно любящей обниматься со всеми в округе австралийкой, которая так лучилась материнской любовью, что могла посоперничать с её собственной матерью). Но ей совершенно не хочется, чтобы её мать строила какие-либо предположения о природе взаимоотношений между ней и Хлоей. Они деловые партнёры, и всё, — деловые партнёры, которые посылают друг другу такие фотографии, которые даже для традиционно-дружеских отношений слишком уж откровенные. Но об этом её матери совершенно точно не нужно знать.

Телефон Надин вибрирует снова. Мать пробегает глазами по экрану, и отчего-то её брови вдруг взлетают вверх, под самые волосы; деликатно кашлянув, она протягивает телефон обратно в руки Надин и забирает её полупустую тарелку:

— Я положу тебе добавки, liewe.

 _Скучаю по тебе, сладкая,_ гласит сообщение от Хлои. _Вот бы ты была здесь_. Надин недовольно морщится, понимая, что её мать видела эти слова, но в то же время её сердце резко стучит в груди. На вопрос, который за все прошедшие две недели она так и не смогла задать Хлое, теперь был дан ответ, и густое, тягуче-сладостное ощущение разливается у неё под рёбрами. Наскоро отключив экран, Надин убирает телефон в карман, и спустя несколько секунд мать возвращается со старательно изображаемой на лице беспечностью.

— Dankie.

Какое-то время они едят молча.

— Твоя подруга — очень красивая женщина, — начинает мать слишком уж нарочито небрежным тоном — Надин сразу чувствует неладное:

— Да.

— Ты когда-нибудь пригласишь её к нам с визитом? Мне бы очень хотелось с ней познакомиться.

Надин отводит взгляд и прячет нос в чашке:

— Я уже говорила тебе, что приглашу.

— Когда-нибудь в этом году, nunu*(паучок; общее слово для всякой пакости вроде червяков, пауков и насекомых, но используется как ласкательное).

Чёрт возьми, только не это ужасное прозвище. В последний раз она слышала его по отношению к себе лет в девять.

— Только если ты пообещаешь больше не называть меня так.

Её мать посмеивается:

— Может, мне стоит рассказать о нём твоей nooi*(юная леди, аналог нашему «молодой человек»), чтобы она сама тебя так звала?

И — блядь, вот в чём всё дело.

— Она не моя девушка, — быстро возражает Надин. Она понятия не имеет, что могло натолкнуть её мать на подобную мысль — одна фотография и пара слов в сообщении вряд ли могли послужить достаточным поводом, — ведь не она же сама вызвала подозрение. По крайней мере, она не хочет в это верить. — Мы просто деловые партнёры. И всё.

Её мать прищуривает глаза и тихо спрашивает:

— А она об этом знает?

В ответ Надин только тяжко вздыхает. Она больше не хочет говорить на эту тему.

На её удачу, мать, похоже, понимает это и заговаривает о чём-то другом.

— Моя комната всё ещё свободна? — спрашивает Надин чуть позже, стоит вечеру плавно перетечь в ночь. На лице матери мгновенно появляется радостная улыбка:

— О, так ты останешься?

— Да. Если это не…

— Даже не говори так. Оставайся, оставайся! Я накормлю тебя завтраком.

Надин улыбается в ответ. Она уже ждёт – не дождётся.

Спустя час, лёжа в своей детской комнате на старой кровати, потрёпанной и привычно жёсткой, служившей ей верой и правдой с десяти до восемнадцати лет, Надин осторожно вытаскивает из кармана свой смартфон. Она более чем уверена, что мать уже спит, и всё равно чувствует себя шкодливым ребёнком, который вопреки запретам переписывается в чате поздно ночью. Но время уже приближается к одиннадцати часам вечера, Хлоя наверняка уже проснулась, а они с прошлой ночи и не поговорили ещё толком ни разу. Хотя и то, чем они занимались вчера, вряд ли можно назвать полноценным разговором. Тем не менее, Надин не хочет, чтобы Хлоя думала, будто она избегает общения с ней.

К тому же, она уже точно знает, что хочет сказать.

 _Мне понравился снимок, который ты мне прислала. С закатом,_ печатает Надин, и ощущает странное смущение, когда продолжает:

_Моя мама увидела его._

Она замирает в нерешительности, но всё же заканчивает:

_Она думает, что ты моя девушка._

_А что, вполне себе идея,_ отвечает Хлоя через несколько долгих минут. Что может означать такой ответ, Надин не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Её телефон вибрирует ещё раз:

_И?_

_«И» что?_ Сконфуженно пишет Надин.

_Что ты ей сказала?_

_Что ты – не моя девушка._

Ответ выходит слишком резким, но она понимает это, только когда нажимает кнопку «отправить». Почти грубым. Как пощёчина. Ей внезапно хочется хоть как-то объясниться, смягчить свои слова, а ещё лучше – вернуть их назад. Почему каждый раз, когда она пытается сказать правду, выходит так тупо?

 _Ну, ведь потому что так и есть,_ всё-таки добавляет она.

Проходит почти пять минут, а ответа всё нет. Надин, чтобы хоть как-то забить ожидание, запускает и удаляет с полдюжины приложений, потому что она не знает, что ещё можно сказать, чтобы не ранить самолюбие Хлои окончательно – то есть, если она уже не уничтожила его. Хотя, почему бы слова Надин должны были ранить её, если они действительно друг другу не любовницы? Они ведь…

Надин понятия не имеет, кто они друг другу теперь.

Наконец, всплывает сообщение, но всё, что в нём написано – это _Goeie nag, Надин. Сладких снов._

 _Goeie nag,_ желает Надин в ответ, и почему-то её жжёт изнутри странным чувством потери и мучительного одиночества.

***

В отличии от города, где день обычно начинался жарко и шумно, и с каждым часом температура только росла, а гул набирал в децибелах почти до предельной громкости, за чертой города утро мирное, тихое и прохладное. Рано на рассвете Надин валяется в постели, открыв настежь все окна, и наслаждается лёгким свежим ветерком, колышущим занавески. Сегодня она на не пойдёт на пробежку. Только не сейчас, когда она уже чует вкусный запах и слышит аппетитное шкворчание, доносящиеся снизу. Где-то снаружи кричит петух. Надин дожидается третьего крика, прежде чем встать с постели.

На столе в столовой её уже ждёт полная тарелка. Она наедается до отвала, пока мать ласково взирает на неё с кухни, напевая под нос мотив старой народной африканской песни и покачивая бёдрами ему в такт. Он напоминает Надин те времена, когда она была совсем ещё мелкой девчонкой и завтракала за этим же столом перед школой, а потом, много позже, во время службы в Шорлайн сидела и пила чай или кофе вместе со своим отцом, который обычно читал газету. Его отсутствие в этом доме всё ещё чувствуется открытой кровящей раной. Эту рану невозможно было бы терпеть, если бы рядом не было её матери, согревающей всё вокруг своими тихими напевами, тёплыми улыбками, громким звоном посуды и потрясающим ароматом еды, которую она готовит.

Почувствовав приглушённый гул в кармане, Надин тянет руку и вытаскивает смартфон. Как обычно, ей пишет Хлоя, которая на этот раз соизволила дождаться подходящего времени и убедиться, что Надин уж точно проснулась, прежде чем прислать сообщение.

 _Goeiemôre_ *(Доброе утро), подмигивает ей текст, а за ним следует фотография сонного лица Хлои, озарённого мечтательной улыбкой на полных губах. Надин пристально всматривается в снимок. Хлоя выглядит посвежевшей. Отдохнувшей. Тёмные круги, залегавшие под её глазами на протяжении нескольких последних недель их работы, теперь совсем исчезли. Похоже, сегодня у неё игривое настроение, судя по тому, как лукаво сияют её глаза сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы, и как лихо падают со лба блестящие чёрные пряди волос. Надин и не осознаёт, как надолго зависает — она испуганно вскидывает голову, как будто её застали за чем-то неприличным, только когда мать деликатно покашливает рядом.

— Ты застрянешь в пробке, если не уедешь в скором времени, liewe, — мягко журит дочь она.

— Да. Dankie, за завтрак. Всё было очень вкусно, — встав из-за стола, Надин методично собирает свои вещи. — Ты уверена, что тебе всё нравится? — интересуется она, обводя рукой мебель вокруг. Новая расстановка пока ещё непривычная, но ей кажется, она придала всему дому какое-то второе дыхание, да и её мать, кажется, довольна результатом.

На выходе она, как обычно, заключает мать в объятия и коротко целует в щёку. В ответ та прижимает её так близко, как может, даже крепче, как сама Надин, но не причиняя боли. Дождавшись, когда она отпустит, Надин делает небольшой шаг назад.

— Я приеду ещё раз, как только смогу. Lief vir jou*(Люблю тебя).

Её мать молчит. Уже двинувшаяся было в сторону своей машины Надин замирает и ждёт, понимая, что, должно быть, она хочет сказать ей что-то важное.

Несколько долгих мгновений спустя мать поднимает взгляд на неё и обнимает ладонью её лицо, крепко, но нежно.

— Надин. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушала. Если ты любишь кого-то…

— Ma, я ведь уже сказала тебе!.. — вспыхивает Надин, смущённая донельзя. Она вовсе не влюблена тайком в свою партнёршу по бизнесу. Может, между ними и изменилось что-то… Может, Надин и заботилась о ней слишком уж трепетно, может, даже сильнее, чем о ком бы то ни было во всей её жизни, за исключением её семьи, но ведь это… Это же не значит, что…

Рука на её щеке сжимается, как бы упрекая:

— Не перебивай свою мать. — Надин прикусывает губу и покорно сносит укоряющий взгляд, который напоминает ей, что для матери она была, есть и будет маленькой девочкой. — Если ты любишь кого-то, расскажи ему об этом. Не скрывай. Разреши всем увидеть это. И если кто-то, кого любишь ты, не любит тебя в ответ, это не конец света. Иногда ты будешь продолжать любить, и это может огорчить тебя. Но это ничего, ведь тогда ты сможешь найти кого-то другого, чтобы подарить ему свою любовь, и этот кто-то подарит тебе любовь в ответ. Знаешь, для меня не имеет значения, кого ты полюбишь, мужчину или женщину. Если ты найдешь кого-то, кто разделяет твою любовь, я хочу знать об этом, потому что тогда я буду счастлива за тебя. А как я могу быть счастлива, если ты не рассказываешь мне о своей жизни?

— Она не моя девушка, — тихо повторяет Надин. Мать смотрит на неё всё так же недоверчиво, но кивает:

— Ну, что ж. Может, и так, — она замолкает на мгновение. — Она присылает тебе очень красивые фото.

— Мы друзья. Друзьям положено обмениваться фотографиями.

Во взгляде матери так и сквозит: _я не могу поверить, что моя дочь так туго соображает._

— Она сказала, что скучает по тебе. А ты по ней скучаешь?

— Это не…

— Скучаешь ведь?

Надин фыркает, злая от того, что ей приходится признать очевидное, и чувствует себя глупо из-за того, что злится.

— Конечно, я скучаю по ней.

— И ты сказала ей об этом?

— Я… — Надин теряется и трёт затылок ладонью; её раздирает изнутри виной, и замешательством, и сомнениями, и ещё целым сонмом ещё не до конца осознанных ею чувств. — Нет.

Её мать понимающе вздыхает:

— Поговори с ней, liewe.

— Не так-то это просто, — пытаясь отвести взгляд, бормочет Надин. — А что, если?..

Мать снова сжимает ладонью её лицо, и их взгляды встречаются.

— Моя дочь ничего не боится, — говорит она так уверенно, как Надин ещё не доводилось видеть или слышать. Она отчаянно хочет поверить ей. — Моя дочь — самый смелый человек из всех, кого я когда-либо знала. И самый сильный. Сильнее даже её отца. Послушай свою мать. Твоя любовь — драгоценный цветок. Её нельзя прятать. Отпусти её на солнце. Ороси её водой. Как иначе она сможет расцвести?

Надин молчит. Она кивает, глядя матери в глаза. Она хочет что-то сказать, но, когда она открывает рот, слова не идут — вместо этого она сглатывает, когда мать снова обнимает её.

И на этот раз Надин сжимает её в объятиях в ответ так же крепко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Кукабарра - гигантский зимородок, обитает в Австралии  
> (2) Угали - африканское блюдо, туго сваренная каша или пюре на основе кукурузной муки  
> (3) Бойревос - колбаса из фарша, обычно завёрнутая улиткой  
> (4) Шакалака - острый африканский салат/соус


	2. 2. Выгода

Слова матери не выходят у неё из головы всю дорогу домой. Запертая в медленно ползущем потоке автомобилей, в какофонии резких гудков и шума оборотов множества двигателей, задыхающаяся от жары, которая становится только сильнее, от острого запаха бензиновых паров и людского пота, Надин чувствует, как внутри от искры идеи разгорается пламя, горячее и голодное. Она пока не знает, как назвать его, но понимает, что оно знакомо ей. Она не ощущала ничего подобного настолько сильно уже довольно долгое время. Это жажда. Желание. Риск.

Как только она добирается до своей квартиры, Надин расслабляется — или, по крайней мере, пытается расслабиться, — проводя свои обычные два часа в задней комнате и работая с весами. Она делает жим лёжа, и накидывает на штангу всё больший и больший вес, повинуясь внезапному порыву испытать себя, нащупать максимальный предел, к которому она только сможет подобраться. Её плечи и грудь горят, руки подрагивают от перенапряжения, мускулы как будто слабеют и подёргиваются рябью. Сделав последнее усилие, она отжимает штангу вверх и с лязгом убирает её на стойку над головой; она вся мокрая от пота, а лёгкие горят огнём, пытаясь втянуть побольше воздуха. Как только дыхание более-менее восстанавливается, Надин садится, подсчитывает вес и понимает, что она легко перемахнула мимо самого большого значения, который ей когда-либо удавалось поднять, и взяла такую высоту, о которой даже и мечтать не могла. Пусть даже это измучило и вымотало её, похоже, у неё новое достижение.

Она принимает холодный душ, и оставшуюся половину дня проводит за случайными хлопотами и чисткой всякой грязи, которая скопилась в её квартире за последние дни. Её телефона не слышно. Хлоя спит. Надин рада, потому что это даёт ей время подумать. Представить. Принять решение.

Она ложится в постель рано, ещё даже десяти нет, и достаёт свой смартфон. Одним простым прикосновением к экрану она разворачивает мусорную корзину, и вот оно — фото, с которого началась эта выматывающая тело и сознание путаница чувств. Надин щелкает по нему, чтобы развернуть на весь экран, но теперь, вместо того, чтобы откинуть телефон прочь от себя или стыдливо отвести глаза, она намеренно его рассматривает. Надин впитывает каждую деталь — призывный, затуманенный желанием взгляд Хлои, ярко-красную мягкость её прикушенной губы, розовую упругость её обнажённого соска, плавные изгибы её красивого тела, — и на этот раз позволяет себе почувствовать.

Огонь возбуждения вспыхивает внутри почти мгновенно, растекается по рукам и ногам, собирается обжигающим теплом прямо под рёбрами. Пульс под кожей начинает набирать скорость, бьётся всё сильнее, как будто пробуждаясь после долгого сна. В отражении на экране она видит, как её собственные лицо и шея покрываются румянцем, чувствует, как тонкая плёнка испарины выступает на затылке под волосами и в подмышках, то ли из-за смущения, то ли из-за душной жары в её спальне, от которой совсем не спасает настолько же горячий воздух, вяло сочащийся с улицы сквозь приоткрытые окна. Несмотря на жару, её соски под тонкой футболкой напрягаются и твердеют. Мучительная боль возбуждения опять наливается между её ног. Надин сжимает бёдра, лишь бы не позволить себе получить никакого облегчения.

И снова её одолевает почти неконтролируемое желание приласкать себя, сбросить то напряжение, что сковало её тело словно путами. Пока что Надин больше не пытается подавить его, но и не позволяет ему её подчинить. Вместо этого она разворачивает список опций над фотографией и, выбрав строку «сохранение», одним касанием перетаскивает его в папку с названием «Хлоя». Теперь в ней хранится пять картинок — и, пусть даже ни одна из них не была настолько же откровенно эротичной, как первая, тем не менее, каждая по-своему красива, и каждая возбуждает Надин так же сильно. Она разглядывает их по очереди, не торопясь и чётко ощущая, как с каждой минутой тяжесть внутри давит всё настойчивей.

В двадцать три часа ночи, когда она точно знает, что Хлоя уже не спит, Надин отправляет сообщение:

_Я хочу фото._

Она стойко дожидается ответа несколько долгих минут, пока не всплывает привычный уже пузырик набора текста.

 _Я думала, что сегодня уже отправила одно,_ пишет Хлоя, сопровождая свой текст подмигивающим смайликом, намекая на то утреннее сообщение, что Надин получила за завтраком. _Стало быть, твоя очередь прислать фотку мне._

Вот, значит, как? Она пытается острить? Надин вдруг понимает, что сегодня она не настроена на флирт и тому подобные игры. Только не сейчас. Не тогда, когда её жжёт изнутри чем-то, похожим на безрассудную храбрость.

 _Хлоя,_ пишет она. И добавляет спустя мгновение:

_Пожалуйста._

Почти минуту телефон молчит. Потом вздрагивает вибрацией.

_Ты уверена?_

Как никогда в жизни, думает Надин.

_Ты сказала, что, если я захочу ещё одно фото, я должна буду попросить._

_И ты просишь?_

_Я прошу,_ подтверждает она.

Тишина. Надин ждёт, дышит как можно медленнее и глубже, и не сводит глаз с экрана своего смартфона. Наконец, короткая вибрация оповещает её о новом сообщении. Это фотография.

Хлоя на ней не лежит в постели, не одета в сексуальное нижнее бельё. Она стоит в светлой, выложенной бело-голубой кафельной плиткой ванной комнате, которая кажется Надин смутно знакомой, и на ней вообще ничего нет, — от вида настолько откровенно обнажённой кожи Надин чуть не давится воздухом, но всё же справляется с собой. Камера телефона виднеется над голым плечом Хлои — она находчиво использует зеркало позади себя, чтобы запечатлеть на снимке завораживающий образ тонкой спины, но направляет объектив так, что всё, что ниже, оказывается скрыто острым овалом раковины. Надин может видеть изящный изгиб впадинки её позвоночника и сводящий с ума разлёт костей у плеч. Может видеть парные ямочки там, где спина плавно переходит в ягодицы, которых уже не видно за белой эмалью. Зеркало за ней — запотевшее по краям, словно в ванной кто-то только что принимал горячий душ, а нежно-смуглая кожа Хлои вся покрыта сотнями мельчайших капелек воды, и свет преломляется в них, окружая её будто сияющим ореолом. Её мокрые чёрные волосы блестят, как чистая нефть; закрученные в длинную толстую косу, они перекинуты через другое плечо Хлои на грудь, так что Надин может увидеть изящную кривую линию её шеи, — а ещё завиток ушного хрящика, острую скулу, гордую линию челюсти, кончик носа и уголок растянутых в ухмылке губ, потому что Хлоя обернулась на зеркало, но не полностью. А потом Надин замечает кое-что, из-за чего кровь в её жилах с каждой секундой бежит вдруг всё быстрее и быстрее.

На левом боку Хлои, прямо под лопаткой, виднеется выцветший почти до серости синяк. Надин уже видела его раньше; даже более того, она точно знает, где и когда Хлоя его получила, — три недели назад, в Перу. Они искали путь, каким можно было бы выбраться из только что обследованной гробницы, оказавшейся до обидного пустой, у Хлои заскользили руки, и она грохнулась с высоты в несколько футов прямо на скалу, едва не расшибившись насмерть ко всем чертям. Ещё несколько часов после этого Хлоя не могла пошевелить левой рукой, настолько ей было больно. Надин пришлось вытаскивать её, взвалив на собственную спину. Хлое, конечно, это несказанно понравилось, так что под конец Надин уже не была уверена в том, что травма у её партнёрши действительно настолько серьёзна, и не захотела ли он просто на халяву покататься на её шее.

Синяк на этой фотографии означал, что, в отличие от самой первой картинки, Хлоя сняла её не так давно. Совсем недавно даже, если учесть, что ушиб прошёл почти полностью — может, всего пару дней назад. Надин вдруг понимает, почему комната показалась ей такой знакомой: она видела её в доме матери Хлои, на втором этаже — это была ванная для гостей.

 _Я думала, ты ни для кого не делаешь такие фото,_ пишет Надин.

_Да, но я также сказала, что ты особенная, помнишь?_

Её захлестывает волной горячего, радостного трепета. Это фотография — ни для кого другого. Она только для неё — для Надин. Наверное, Хлоя сняла её вчера или позавчера, каким-то невероятным образом предугадав, что Надин не справится с желанием и попросит ещё фотографий после того вечера, как они обменялись своими совсем-не-дружескими селфи. Она пытается, но никак не может найти в себе силы, чтобы разозлиться на Хлою. Потому что это льстит.

Смартфон в её руках вибрирует, заставив Надин подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданности.

_Если ты хочешь ещё, придётся подождать. Здесь чертовски холодно, и мне нужно высушиться._

Всего за мгновение до того, как экран успевает погаснуть, в голове Надин как будто щёлкает невидимым тумблером. Она застывает, как изваяние, ошарашенная ледяной волной осознания, а сердце в её груди колотится с такой силой, будто пытается пробить рёбра, стоит реальности обрести пугающе чёткие линии и обрушиться на неё всей своей мощью. Хлоя снимала эти фото вовсе не пару дней назад, повинуясь собственной прихоти или желанию как-нибудь при случае подразнить Надин. Она снимает их сейчас. Прямо сейчас. В эту самую секунду.

Ситуация становится вдруг кристально ясной. Хлоя переписывается с ней, полностью обнажённая, и отправляет ей фотографии себя в таком виде потому, что об этом её просит Надин. Совсем дальним уголком сознания она понимает, что теперь, сорвавшись с безопасной линии ничего не значащего флирта, они на всех парах несутся сквозь неизведанную, опасную область их отношений. Хотя, наверное, между ними никогда и не было ничего не-значащего. Уж точно не с той, самой первой фотографии. Ни до неё, ни тем более после. Наверное, это всегда было чем-то большим, и Надин попросту не заметила.

Но теперь она замечает, и, пусть это для неё в новинку и даже немного пугает, Надин не хочет сокращать потери и покидать поле боя, как она всегда делала это в Шорлайн. Теперь с этим покончено. Теперь Надин — совсем не тот человек, кем была когда-то давно.

После одной или двух минут, протянувшихся мучительно долгим ожиданием, появляется сообщение от Хлои:

_Ты всё ещё хочешь фото, или уже спишь? ;)_

Надин никак не может собрать мысли в кучу. Оставив попытки придумать в ответ какую-нибудь злобную остроту или мало-мальски достойную шутку, она пишет простое:

_Пожалуйста._

Гул. Надин касается сообщения пальцем, разворачивая на экран новый снимок.

На нём Хлоя вновь вернулась в свою разворошённую, застеленную изрядно сбившимися по сторонам простынями постель; она лежит поверх ничем не покрытого матраса, а яркий свет, льющийся из окна рядом, расчерчивает её тело широкими золотистыми полосами и выгодно оттеняет насыщенно-смуглый цвет её кожи. Капли воды исчезли, и теперь её фигура кажется ещё тоньше, изящней и как-то по нежному хрупкой, хотя волосы всё ещё влажные и взъерошенные, будто бы Хлоя торопилась и не вытерла их насухо. Мурашки исчезли тоже. Хлоя всё ещё слишком обнажена. На снимке, правда, видно только снова прикрытую предплечьем Хлои грудь и живот чуть ниже пупка, так что Надин не может с уверенностью сказать, надето ли на ней что-нибудь там, внизу, или нет. Выражение её лица — спокойное и удовлетворённое, придающее ей вид лениво развалившейся на солнце кошки, которая аж мурлычет от тепла и наслаждения.

_Ещё?_

У Надин больше нет сил думать.

 _Да,_ печатает она. Это так легко, что даже затягивает — просто ответь на вопрос, а потом получи что-то взамен. Она чувствует себя властной. Практически одурманенной. И всё же одновременно настолько благодарной, что, кажется, она готова расплакаться.

Её смартфон продолжает жужжать вибрацией. Хлоя больше не задаёт вопросов и посылает фотографии одну за другой, так быстро, что у Надин начинает кружиться голова от горячего, выматывающего, стремительно набирающего силу чувства внутри неё.

Снимки становятся всё более откровенными. Вскоре Хлоя уже даже не пытается натянуть маску беззаботности. Жаркое возбуждение в её глазах растекается огнём, губы растягиваются в непристойно-хитрую ухмылку, обнажая зубы в диком, первобытном выражении желания. Позы меняются — она лежит то на спине, то на боку, то на животе, — но каждый раз Хлоя смотрит прямо в объектив, как будто заглядывая в глаза самой Надин. Как если бы они были лицом к лицу. Встречаясь с ней взглядом, Надин чувствует бессильный трепет вожделения.

Всплывает новая фотография, и неожиданно возникший вид обнажённой груди Хлои сбивает с толку как будто физически ощутимым ударом. По её позе ясно, что этот снимок не был случайностью — она не пытается прикрыться от постороннего взгляда, а, наоборот, крепко обнимает ладонью левую грудь, сжав между большим и указательным пальцами твёрдый ярко-розовый сосок. Надин едва успевает задушить завибрировавший в горле стон. Она задаётся вопросом, каково это будет — обнять его губами, почувствовать мягкую упругость на своих мозолистых пальцах; каково будет услышать, как сладко стонет Хлоя, если Надин его укусит.

Задним числом ей в голову приходит мысль, что Хлоя до сих пор не попросила взамен ни одного фото Надин. Или, по крайней мере, пока что не попросила. Надин этому несказанно рада, потому совсем не уверена, что ей удастся справиться с таким сложным делом — ведь она расходует весь свой запас душевных сил на то, чтобы хоть как-нибудь сохранять ясность мысли, смиренно держать руки на смартфоне и давить порывы сунуть руку под пояс шорт, сжать между пальцами клитор и ласкать себя до тех пор, пока не накроет оргазмом. Желание всё растёт. Его уже почти невозможно терпеть.

 _Порядок?_ Внезапно пишет Хлоя так, как врачи порой справляются о состоянии особо нервных пациентов. Надин вдруг понимает, что не написала ни слова в ответ на последние три или четыре снимка, и чуть не сгорает на месте со стыда за такое наплевательское отношение к Хлое. Кто знает, что она думает там, в шести тысячах миль от неё, один на один с этой тишиной?

 _Да,_ быстро печатает Надин. _Прости._ Пока что ей не хочется признавать, что борьба с собственным желанием даётся настолько трудно. _Просто отвлеклась немного._

_Трудно писать одной рукой, да? ;)_

_Смешно, Фрейзер,_ огрызается Надин; как бы ей хотелось, чтобы в настолько откровенно-эротичной ситуации она была так же невозмутима, как и Хлоя, — потому что сейчас Надин чувствует себя как никогда потерянной и будто разбитой на части. Глотнув немного воздуха, чтобы успокоиться, она замечает, как напряжено её тело — мышцы сокращаются так крепко, что по ним прокатывается дрожь изнеможения, — и усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться. Ей дорогого стоит просто сидеть на месте, не пытаясь на чистом инстинкте дёрнуть бёдрами в поиске хоть какого-то облегчения, потереться обо что-нибудь, пусть даже об собственный матрас. Надин даже не надо лезть ладонью между ног, чтобы понять, как же сильно она промокла. Внизу живота от желания горит так, что ей почти больно.

Тогда её смартфон издаёт ещё один гул.

Открыв новую фотографию, Надин вздрагивает всем телом и так резко вдыхает, что давится воздухом. В сравнении с этой, все остальные сегодняшние — да и не только сегодняшние — снимки кажутся почти невинными. Хлоя снова лежит на спине, её лицо и обнажённая грудь занимают верхнюю половину кадра. Свободная рука же спускается вниз, предплечье покоится на животе, а сложенная чашечкой ладонь крепко прижимается между её ног. Сквозь неплотно сведённые пальцы Хлои Надин может видеть тёмные завитки её лобковых волос и проблеск чего-то розового и влажного под ними. Не стоит особого труда представить, что именно Хлоя может сделать этой рукой. Надин таращит глаза, и вздрагивает от боли, и задыхается от желания, а потом вновь переводит взгляд вверх, на лицо Хлои. Выражение на нём больше не кажется самодовольным, там нет привычного уже налёта игривого кокетства — скорее, глаза её смягчились, и Хлоя кажется… почти смущённой. Не неуверенной, но как будто уязвимой. Странно видеть её такой. Один только этот вид заставляет Надин прикусить зубами нижнюю губу так, что спустя несколько секунд она чувствует на языке солоновато-горький привкус крови.

 _Надин,_ снова пишет Хлоя. Опять проверяет?

 _Здесь,_ отвечает она. _Всё ещё жива,_ почти дописывает Надин, но понимает, что время для шуток кончилось. То, что происходит между ними — это не забавы ради, над этим нельзя смеяться или отмахнутся от этого, как от назойливой мухи. То, что происходит между ними, семимильными шагами приближается к тому, чтобы стать чем-то серьёзным, чем-то очень важным.

 _Я скучаю по тебе,_ внезапно всплывает сообщение от Хлои. Читать его — так же хорошо, как смотреть на снимки. Лучше. Оно пробивается сквозь одуряющее голову возбуждение и возвращает Надин на землю. Грудь словно тисками сжимает, оставляя простор разве что для жизненно необходимого количества воздуха. Это сообщение напоминает ей, что между ними — нечто большее, чем просто влечение, похоть и желание секса.

 _Хлоя,_ печатает она. Ей так много хочется сказать. Может, _я тоже скучаю по тебе._ Или, _ты сводишь меня с ума. Я так хочу прикоснуться к тебе, но я ужасно боюсь, что это всё испортит,_ например. _Я напугана. Я счастлива. Я взволнована. Я тебя хочу. Ты нужна мне._ Но её большие пальцы словно цепенеют и не двигаются. У неё кружится голова, и Надин, так ничего и не написав, ощущает, как её давит чувством одиночества и горького разочарования.

От Хлои до сих пор нет ни слова, хотя молчат они уже довольно долго, и теперь Надин начинает волноваться. Она лихорадочно придумывает извинения — за то, что попросила первую фотографию, за то, что была такой жадной, да за что угодно ещё, — когда всплывает пузырик набора сообщения.

_Можно, я тебе позвоню?_

Порывом первого, инстинктивного желания Надин хочет отказать. Даже переписка с Хлоей даётся ей почти непосильно тяжело, хотя между ними — шесть тысяч миль и крохотный экран смартфона. Но она хорошо понимает, что Хлоя, может быть, чувствует такое же смятение. Чувствует себя уязвимой. Это слишком эгоистичное желание со стороны Надин — обезопасить себя, в то время как Хлоя рискует всем за них обеих. Это просто несправедливо.

И всё же Надин сомневается. Если она услышит голос Хлои сейчас, это сломает её. Пути назад уже не будет. Она никогда не сможет сделать вид, что испытывает к своей партнёрше только дружеские чувства. Хлоя поймёт всю правду. И это — в конце концов, доходит до Надин, — хорошо. Как бы то ни было, всё будет хорошо.

 _Отпусти её на солнце,_ сказала ей мать. _Как иначе она сможет расцвести?_

Она пишет Хлое:

_Да._

Уже сейчас она знает, что этот их разговор будет ужасным. Она будет ужасна. Переписка — это одно: ты пишешь сообщение, проверяешь и перепроверяешь, чтобы оно значило именно то, что ты хочешь сказать, и только потом отправляешь, когда выпадет свободная минутка. Но говорить вслух, тем более — говорить с Хлоей, пытаясь обличить в какие-то существующие слова всё то, что она чувствует, особенно после всего, что между ними произошло… Идея её не то, чтобы пугает, но определённо заставляет нервничать, вздымать метафорическую шерсть на загривке в крайнем выражении тревоги. У Надин такое чувство, словно она собралась совершить рискованный прыжок через зияющую чернотой пропасть, в которой не видно дна. Всё, что у неё есть — надежда, что её партнёрша протянет руку и успеет поймать её до того, как она сорвётся вниз. Но Хлоя всегда успевала. Почему же она должна подвести её теперь?

Почти сразу её смартфон разражается звонком. На втором гудке она принимает вызов.

— Привет, — Надин почти шепчет, вконец растерявшись и уже не помня толком, что хотела сказать.

— Привет, сладкая, — таким же глухим голосом отвечает Хлоя. Подобного тона Надин ещё ни разу не слышала — он тёплый, хрипловатый, и разве что совсем чуть-чуть неуверенный; просочившись сквозь динамик её смартфона, голос Хлои льётся по кромке её уха, скользит внутрь, закручивается вихрем дрожи по позвоночнику вниз и проступает на коже мириадами мурашек.

Линия связи между ними затихает. Надин может слышать, как совсем невесомо потрескивают разряды помех и как легко дышит в трубку Хлоя. Она ждёт, когда же Хлоя заговорит, разряжая напряжение между ними той беззаботностью и бесконечной вязью слов, как она делала многие и многие дни до этого, — но её партнёрша явно предпочитает молчать, и в Надин зарождается беспокойство. Хлоя уже передумала с ней разговаривать? А может, она молча сожалеет, что послала ей свои фото, вообще обо всём, что было? Надин не может вынести мысль о том, что Хлоя стыдится случившегося:

— Хлоя? — начинает она. — Ты?..

— Все хорошо, всё хорошо, — быстро воркует Хлоя. — Просто задумалась. Я хотела услышать твой голос. Это ничего?

— Да, я… Да.

— Я скучаю по тебе. — От искреннего тона её голоса у Надин опять в горле будто ком встаёт. Просто поразительно, что Хлоя может сказать это так легко, совсем не стесняясь своих чувств. — Я знаю, что, наверное, звучит это совсем убого или типа того. Просто прошло — уже сколько, две недели? — с тех пор, как я в последний раз видела тебя, и то, что я пишу тебе эти чёртовы сообщения каждый чёртов день…

— Нет! — поспешно перебивает её Надин. — Это не… Это… Я тоже скучаю по тебе. — И — вот же блядь. Она всё-таки сказала их. Наконец-то. Эти четыре слова — четыре маленьких, глупых, прекрасных слова, — может, не так громко и решительно, как Хлоя, но всё же. Сказала ведь. Вслух.

— Что, и прямо сейчас? — тянет Хлоя, будто не в силах поверить. В её голосе снова проступают знакомые ноты флирта, только теперь они сглажены чем-то нежным и обнадёживающим. — И по каким частям меня ты скучаешь сильнее всего?

Но Надин, вместо того, чтобы вступить в игру, на удивление легко признаётся:

— Просто… по тебе. По всей целиком. — В динамике раздаётся хриплый смешок, от которого у Надин даже уши горят — но, похоже, она сказала всё правильно.

— Ты милашка, — шепчет в ответ Хлоя. Надин невольно вздыхает с облегчением, надеясь, что совсем неслышно. Возбуждённая дрожь после всех снимков всё ещё трепещет в её теле, пульсирует между ногами, изнывая от желания вырваться поскорее на свободу. Надин никак не может перестать думать об обнажённой фигуре Хлои, о её красивой груди и розовых сосках, о длинных тонких пальцах её руки и виднеющейся сквозь них промежности. Хриплый голос Хлои в её ухе совсем не помогает избавиться от этих образов.

— Спасибо, — говорит она, просто чтобы как-то забить молчание. — За фото.

— М-м-м, — мурлычет Хлоя на долгом выдохе, от которого кожу на затылке покалывает — но в хорошем смысле. — И какое тебе больше всего понравилось?

Она слишком откровенно заигрывает. И — что ж, ответить на это легко:

— То, что было на днях.

— На днях?

— С закатом. Оно… Ты на нём красивая.

Линия замолкает совсем, слышен только лёгкий треск помех. Надин успевает испугаться, что она каким-то образом нарушила границы, хотя за сегодня они какие только границы ни преодолели, как вдруг Хлоя стонет и рычит низким, наигранно сердитым тоном — но звучит это так, будто она шутит только отчасти:

— Боже, солнышко, тебе надо бы поостеречься говорить мне такие вещи, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я зацеловала тебя до потери сознания при следующей нашей встрече.

От этих слов горячий трепет змеится по её позвоночнику вверх, и, прежде чем Хлоя успевает рассмеяться и сказать, что имела в виду совсем не это, прежде чем успевает переключить внимание на что-то другое и забыть о сказанном, Надин вскидывается и отвечает на волне безрассудной смелости:

— А что, если я хочу?

В динамике захлебываются удивлением и восторгом:

— Так, ладно, кто ты такая, и что ты сделала с моей партнёршей? — Хлоя предсказуемо острит, пытаясь как-то затереть смысл сказанного — что, по сути, она заявила, что хочет поцеловать Надин, и Надин ответила, что хочет того же.

— Хлоя, — укоряюще ворчит Надин. Хлоя тут же смиренно шепчет:

— Извини, — и опять замолкает.

— Фотография, — неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает Надин, когда ей в голову приходит идея, и всё понемногу встаёт на свои места. — Та первая фотография. Скажи, ты правда… Случайно её отправила?

Несколько секунд тянутся в неловком молчании.

— Ладно, честно? — явно нервничая, начинает Хлоя, и такого её голоса Надин тоже ещё не доводилось слышать. — Я не уверена на все сто процентов. В смысле, я тогда действительно перебрала, но помню, как у меня в какой-то момент в голове прояснилось, и я подумала, что неплохо было бы отправить тебе что-нибудь пошлое, просто чтобы посмотреть, как ты себя поведёшь. Правда, я не думала, что у меня получится провернуть такой трюк в том состоянии. Ну, мне кажется, это было похоже, как когда звонят бывшим по пьяни, как думаешь, сладкая?

— А, — у Надин в животе обрывается. Режет болью. — Так это был прикол.

— Что? Нет, нет! Я… Блядь…

— Хлоя, — твёрдо прерывает её Надин. Пора уже кончать с этими играми в жмурки. Надоело. Это не игра. Она хочет знать правду — и принимает все, чёрт бы их побрал, риски.

Хлоя шумно вздыхает; в её голосе вновь проступает неуверенность, хоть она и пытается скрыть её за напускным весельем:

— Ладно. Откроем карты. Пожалуй, я совсем немного… втрескалась в тебя по уши, и…

— Ты — чего? — неверяще переспрашивает Надин.

— Послушай, я… я влюблена в тебя, солнышко, окей?

Тишина.

— Ты ведь серьёзно сейчас, — Надин даже не спрашивает — утверждает. — Ты… ты… fok*(блядь).

Ей почти даже не хочется доверять словам Хлои, настолько абсурдно они звучат. Как такое может быть, что Хлоя Фрейзер — красивая, добрая, очаровательная Хлоя, которая могла бы быть почти с любым человеком, какого только пожелает, — хочет… её?

Хлоя закатывает глаза почти вслух:

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Надин. Ты, может, и зажатая до тошноты, но ты же не тупица.

Помотав головой, Надин прижимает ладонь ко лбу:

— Я ведь ударила тебя в лицо. Ты не можешь быть влюблена в меня.

— Ну, признаем, что я того заслуживала. И ты ведь извинилась потом. Я знаю, что ты никогда не сделаешь мне больно.

— Конечно, никогда. И я убью любого, кто посмеет… — она замолкает, а потом спрашивает тихим, надломленным голосом. — Что мы творим, Хлоя? — Ей нужно, чтобы кто-то — хоть кто-нибудь, — объяснил ей происходящее. Она уже так устала от этого чувства, будто её подвесили в воздухе.

— Извини, — без единой ноты смущения говорит Хлоя. — Ты когда-нибудь слышала про секс по телефону?

Всё её тело захлёстывает волной внезапного желания, с головы до кончиков пальцев ног. Она давится резким вдохом, и Хлои тоже не слышно, будто она и сама удивилась собственной смелости. А может, она просто ждёт, как же отреагирует Надин. У неё всё ещё есть вариант сбросить вызов — но это будет слишком жестоко. Хоть и легче лёгкого. Надин обычно так и делала — сокращала риски, избегала драки. Но сейчас, в этот самый момент, вместе с рисками она вполне может потерять и выгоду, нечто гораздо большее, чем самое многочисленное сокровище в мире.

— Чёрт, прости, — выдыхает Хлоя, вконец стушевавшись. — Это было немного… Я постоянно забываю, что ты не… Слушай, я не пытаюсь заставить тебя делать что-то, что тебе не…

— Хлоя…

— Я могу повесить трубку…

— Хлоя!

Голос в динамике затихает.

Они прислушиваются к дыханию друг друга несколько мучительно долгих секунд.

— Ты влюблена в меня, — тихо начинает Надин, просто чтобы убедиться, что она всё правильно поняла, и невольно жалеет, что нет более подходящих слов для того, чтобы описать это. Звучит так, будто им по двенадцать. Но, так или иначе, Хлоя согласно угукает. — Я тебе небезразлична. — В динамике снова раздаётся какой-то звук, громче на этот раз. Определённо, это значит «да». — И ты отправила мне фото. Специально.

Хлоя едва слышно стонет, как будто ей нестерпимо хочется солгать:

— … Ну, может быть, — и, прежде чем Надин успевает раскрыть рот, она выдаёт быстрое: — Послушай, если тебе это не интересно, если мои чувства не взаимны, это ничего, просто скажи мне об этом вслух. Я уже большая девочка, я смогу…

— Нет!..

Хлоя снова затыкается. Прекрасно.

— … Это взаимно, — заканчивает Надин, и даже удивительно, что её голос звучит настолько твёрдо.

— Ох, — в динамике снова слышится тот тёплый, уязвимый тон, который так непривычно соотносить с вечно уверенной в себе Хлоей. — Даже не верится. В смысле, когда ты попросила ещё фотографий, это явно намекало, — и теперь, когда я думаю об этом…

Надин криво усмехается:

— И это меня ты называешь тупицей?

— Что ж, признаю. Только никому не говори — у меня, как-никак, есть репутация.

— Ладно.

— Надин, — Хлоя говорит тихо, но уже уверенней. — Нам не нужно идти дальше, если ты не хочешь. Я без проблем могу отключиться и, знаешь, позаботиться о себе сама. Ты можешь пойти спать. Правда.

Надин задумывается, пытаясь понять своё состояние. Её тело всё ещё взвинчено до крайности, но вот сердце уже немного успокоилось. Она больше не чувствует себя так, будто вот-вот сорвётся в пропасть. Правда, как только она пытается представить себе — как её рука проскользнёт вниз и будет ласкать клитор, пока Хлоя всё ещё будет с ней на линии, и как она займётся тем же самым, — от одной этой мысли живот скручивает жгучей болью возбуждения.

— Ты когда-нибудь занималась этим? — интересуется она, не справившись с собственным любопытством.

— Чем занималась, сладкая?

— Ну, ты знаешь.

Из динамика льётся хриплый смешок:

— Знаю. Просто хочу услышать, как ты произносишь это вслух.

Надин фыркает, не желая так запросто сдавать позиции:

— Сексом по телефону. У тебя уже бывал секс по телефону?

Хлоя отвечает не сразу.

— Ну, не с кем-то важным для меня, — признаёт она, и Надин чувствует, как теплеет в груди от такой искренности. — Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? На самом деле, как я и сказала, я могу повесить трубку и довести себя до оргазма сама, это ничего страшного.

— Я не… против, — осторожно начинает Надин. — Просто… я могу не оправдать твоих ожиданий, — она морщится, как от зубной боли, когда в ней поднимаются старые воспоминания. — Моя последняя девушка говорила, что я веду себя как робот, когда мы занимались сексом.

— Ну и нахрен её тогда, — возмущается Хлоя: в её голосе слышится самое настоящее удивление.

— Я просто предупреждаю. Вряд ли я смогу быть хороша в этом. Не только в сексе по телефону. В том, что между нами. В этом. Чем бы это ни было.

— Правда? — хмыкает Хлоя. — А ты думаешь, я знаю, как выстраивать нормальные отношения? Я — королева неудач. Зачем, по-твоему, я начала подкатывать к тебе с обнажёнными фотками, а не с ужином в каком-нибудь ресторане?

У Надин в горле клокочет тихий смешок.

— Так что? — снова спрашивает она, ещё раз обдумав сказанное Хлоей. — Мы теперь встречаемся?

— Я же говорила, что ни для кого другого таких фото не делаю, — отвечает Хлоя, а потом затихает на мгновение. — Ты — не кто-то другой, точно не для меня. Но, знаешь, если тебе не хочется клеить ярлыки, или если тебе удобней оставить всё это только на уровне секса без обязательств, я могу быть для тебя…

— …Девушкой.

— А?

— Будешь моей… девушкой?

— Девушкой. Конечно. Отлично звучит, мне нравится, — Хлоя издаёт приглушенный, счастливый стон. — С чего бы это всё, сладкая?

Надин трёт шею ладонью и смотрит на потолок:

— Я была у матери на днях. Она сказала мне кое-что, чего я не хотела слышать — но я всё равно выслушала. В общем, это она меня надоумила.

— Ты не дашь мне номер её телефона? Я бы хотела отблагодарить её за такой подарок.

— Думаю, лучше бы тебе это сделать при личной встрече.

— Конечно. Когда я приеду к тебе, да?

— Да, — под ребрами теперь горит спокойным теплом. Чувством какой-то завершенности. Выматывающего, пульсирующего болью желания в её теле поубавилось — ну или, по крайней мере, оно больше не требует к себе сиюминутного внимания.

— Итак, — мурлычет в динамике Хлоя, и её мягкий австралийский акцент проступает хриплыми нотами ещё сильнее, чем обычно, — а вместе с ним резким толчком возвращается и возбуждение Надин. — У тебя тут твоя девушка на линии, и она полностью обнажена. Что же ты будешь делать?

— Сброшу вызов, если она не перестанет говорить о себе в третьем лице.

Хлоя хохочет так, что в аж в динамике фонит, — и спустя всего мгновение Надин громко смеётся вместе с ней. Нервное напряжение в её теле рассыпается, но не до конца.

— Говорила же, что я буду просто ужасна, — извиняется она. — Прости, если сбила настрой.

— Не прибедняйся, солнышко, — выдыхает Хлоя. — Я уже на полпути. Просто накинь мне ещё пять минут сверху.

Надин судорожно сглатывает. Они ведь ещё даже не начали — или уже? — а у неё уже такое ощущение, словно её выбросило в самое сердце бушующего океана.

— Что я… Что мне делать? — Спрашивает она, как будто ей необходимо иметь чёткую цель. Свод приказов. Хоть что-нибудь.

— Ну, я была бы не против, чтобы ты говорила вслух, если захочешь, — где-то на фоне слышно, как шелестят простыни — наверное, Хлоя вытягивается на кровати, пытаясь найти позу поудобнее. От одной этой мысли Надин горячо краснеет и старается не концентрировать на ней внимания, потому что иначе её так поведёт, что она вообще не сможет говорить. — Мне нравится слышать твой голос. Но, если не хочешь, ничего говорить не нужно. Даже просто знать, что ты там… Ах…

От её тихого стона Надин прошибает насквозь. Шесть тысяч миль расстояния, Хлоя Фрейзер прикасается к себе, а всё, что остаётся Надин — это лежать и слушать. Это восхитительно. Это ужасно. Это дар. Это чистая пытка.

— Что на тебе надето? — на хриплом выдохе мурлычет Хлоя, и на этот раз её слова совсем не похожи на то сообщение, которое Надин получила несколько дней назад, и которое её только рассмешило. На этот раз Надин вздрагивает, чувствуя, как намокает ещё сильнее.

— То же, что и раньше, — резко огрызается она, и тут же морщится от собственного тона. Может, стоило солгать и сказать, что на ней какое-нибудь красивое нижнее бельё? Чёрт, она понятия не имеет, что делать.

— Как на тех снимках, что ты мне прислала той ночью?.. — начинает Хлоя, но реплику прерывает вырвавшееся у неё из горла приглушенное ругательство. У Надин все волоски на затылке встают дыбом, настолько эротично это звучит.

— Да, — она пытается вернуть Хлою к нити разговора. Ей даже не надо напрягать память, чтобы понять, о каких снимках она ведёт речь — о тех, которые Хлоя попросила её сделать, о тех, ради которых Нади пришлось бороться с самой собой, о тех, на которых слишком много её обнажённой кожи и прорисованные линиями напряжённые мускулы.

— Я, ах… — Хлоя замолкает, как будто прикидывая, что именно она скажет дальше, а потом продолжает. — После того, как ты их отправила, у меня слегка поехала крыша. И я… Похоже, я… Ах!

— Ты — что? — настаивает Надин. Ей никогда ещё не нужно было узнать что-то так срочно.

В порыве жгучего желания, задыхающимся от удовольствия голосом Хлоя признаётся:

— Похоже, я тогда кончила раза три…

— Чёрт возьми, — хрипит Надин. По её венам вместо крови разливается чистый огонь. Она зажмуривается так плотно, что видит звёзды, и может почувствовать, что теперь течёт в прямом смысле этого слова — теплая бусинка смазки, просочившись сквозь ткань её шорт, чертит по внутренней стороне бедра влажную дорожку и капает на матрас под ней.

— Я так хочу, чтобы ты была здесь, — стонет Хлоя, дерзко, но вместе с тем и почти смущённо. Её дыхание становится всё быстрее и быстрее.

Так и не открыв глаз, Надин пытается представить, что именно делает с собой Хлоя там, в Австралии, за шесть тысяч миль от неё. Она снова касается груди, гладит кожу, ласково обводит пальцами по соску? Нет, не так. Такая женщина, как Хлоя, наверняка вела бы себя более страстно, почти грубо. Она бы почти до боли сжала между пальцами сосок, выкрутила и потянула, а потом резко опустила бы руку вниз и вошла двумя пальцами, сразу сильно и глубоко…

Возбуждение вдруг становится совсем невыносимым. Надин протягивает руку вниз и обхватывает себя поверх шорт. Она не очень хорошо чувствует касание сквозь два слоя ткани, поэтому сжимает ещё сильнее — и выдаёт отчаянный стон, когда её прошивает волной удовольствия. Она уверена только отчасти, что Хлоя этого не слышала, потому что, в отличии от самой Надин, она не испытывает никаких угрызений совести и беззастенчиво стонет ей на ухо.

— Блядь… — внезапно рычит Хлоя. — Я… Я долго не смогу…

— Ничего, — выдыхает Надин в ответ, дёргая бёдрами под собственной рукой. — Это ничего, — она потирает промежность широкими кругами, почти слыша, как влажно хлюпает ткань её насквозь мокрого нижнего белья, и чувствуя, как дерёт под кожей отчаянным желанием приласкать себя ещё сильнее. — Я тоже.

Сквозь динамик прорывается резкий, захлёбывающийся страстью стон, который застаёт Надин врасплох:

— Н.. ах, Надин!.. — Хлоя почти плачет. Она дышит так быстро, что кажется, будто у неё приступ гипервентиляции.

Другая рука Надин до побелевших суставов стискивает смартфон, неловко прижимая тёплый экран поближе к уху. Она втягивает воздух сквозь оскаленные зубы. Теперь её шорты мокрые и липкие не только в промежности, но и спереди. Её ладонь вся влажная. Она трёт и трёт себя сквозь ткань, до тех пор, пока звуки не становятся такими громкими, что — Надин почти уверена — Хлоя тоже может слышать их, может чувствовать её вкус и запах, невзирая на разделяющее их огромное расстояние. Как будто она прямо здесь. В её постели. Смотрит на неё.

— Хлоя, — шепчет в трубку Надин, чувствуя, как сводит бёдра от подступающих волн удовольствия, и как горит собирающееся в животе напряжение. Как готовая к взрыву сверхновая. Под волосами покалывает. У неё даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

Хлоя больше не может связно говорить, всё её остроумие куда-то подевалось, и теперь в динамике слышится только её громкие, частые стоны:

— Ах… Ах-ах!

Удивительно, но Надин кончает первой, вслушиваясь в судорожное дыхание Хлои и шелест смятых простыней под её выгибающимся телом. Она пытается быть тихой, глотает стоны и захлебывается воздухом, удерживая его глубоко в груди, но, наверное, что-то всё же прорывается наружу и передаётся Хлое через динамик, потому что секунду спустя она зовёт:

— Сладкая? — А потом кричит так внезапно и так громко, что у Надин в ухе звенит. Её телефон выскальзывает из хватки вспотевших пальцев и падает куда-то на подушку. Надин запрокидывает голову назад и пытается не упасть в обморок, содрогаясь во всё усиливающихся волнах оргазма — а потом её накрывает расслабленной истомой, бёдра медленно опускаются на кровать, а все мышцы в её теле звенят от перенесённого напряжения. Уже сейчас мокрое пятно между ног неприятно холодит чувствительную кожу.

Ей требуется некоторое время, прежде чем она может найти свой смартфон и снова прижать его к уху. От усталости её глаза закрываются сами собой. И голова до сих пор немного кружится.

— Хлоя?

— М-м-м, — счастливым стоном отзывается Хлоя; похоже, она засыпает, хотя на её часах сейчас, должно быть, порядка девяти утра. — Я тут, — она хихикает, и Надин снова чувствует, как простреливает горячей искрой в животе. — Спасибо тебе, солнышко. Это было великолепно.

— Да, — отвечает Надин, опять начиная нервничать.

— Боже, ты прелесть, — мурлычет Хлоя. — Ты как?

— Нормально, — на автомате произносит Надин, и только потом задумывается. Может, она всё ещё смущена, и ей самую малость неловко, но она не чувствует себя опозоренной или разочарованной. Ну, по крайней мере, она точно не сожалеет о том, что между ними произошло. — Я в порядке.

— Хорошо, — слышится в динамике. — …Это хорошо. — Хлоя зевает, а потом раздаётся такой звук, будто она хлопает себя ладонью по лицу, чтобы взбодриться, — заслышав его, Надин посмеивается.

— Что ты сегодня делаешь? — сонно интересуется она.

— А, — голос Хлои звучит лишь немного более трезво, нежели раньше. — Мама хочет навестить мою тётю. Я давненько её не видела, так что решила, что неплохо бы поехать с ней. Скоро придётся подниматься с кровати, если мы не хотим опоздать, — она цокает языком. — Да и ещё один душ мне явно не помешает.

— Прости.

— О, ради всего святого, за это ты точно не должна извиняться, — ворчит Хлоя, как будто слова Надин её всерьёз задели. — Это было чертовски классно. Ну, как бы там ни было. У тебя там, наверное, уже глубоко за полночь. Отдохни как следует. Я позвоню тебе позже, когда ты проснёшься.

Надин улыбается в полумрак своей комнаты. Ей нравится мысль проснуться ради чего-то, чего можно ждать с нетерпением — как, например, звонок от её девушки.

— Договорились.

— Goeie nag, Надин.

— Goeie more, Хлоя. Пока.

Связь прерывается. Надин прижимает смартфон к груди и вслушивается в тишину квартиры, разбавляемую вечным гулом большого города за окнами. Она чувствует себя спокойной. Вымотанной и уставшей. Вытерев влажную ладонь об край простыни, она поправляет шорты и укладывается на спину. Перспектива засыпать в вымокшем напрочь нижнем белье ей совсем не нравится, но куда больше ей не нравится необходимость вставать и переодеваться.

Она получает последний снимок от Хлои где-то через минуту после завершения разговора. Селфи, на котором запечатлено её лицо крупным планом, как будто она собирается поцеловать экран. Нос и кончики ушей у неё — ярко-красные, веки полуприкрыты, а зрачки расширены так, что почти не видно серой радужки. Она уставшая, потная и, похоже, немного раздосадованная тем, что ей нужно вставать с кровати — но она безоговорочно счастлива. Её улыбка — вне всяких сомнений — самая лучшая из всего, что Надин когда-либо доводилось видеть.

***

— Так, послушай, — с места в карьер начинает Хлоя, позвонив Надин спустя чуть больше восьми часов, сразу после того, как та заканчивает завтракать и готовится к обычной своей двухчасовой тренировке с весами. — Я знаю, что наш маленький отпуск уже почти подошел к концу, но у меня уже есть в планах кое-какое интересное дельце, на которое меня навёл Сэм, так что послезавтра — ну, уже завтра, по твоему времени, — я возвращаюсь в свою квартиру в Лондоне. И, в общем, так случилось, что пересадка у меня в Йоханнесбурге.

Сердце Надин пропускает удар. Она осторожно опускает свою пиалу, которую до того старательно вычищала от остатков пищи, на дно раковины, чтобы случайно не разбить её, и закрывает кран.

— И насколько долгая у тебя пересадка? — интересуется она, отчаянно стараясь не дать беспокойству прорваться в её голосе. Нелегко так сходу сказать, возбуждает или пугает её мысль увидеться с Хлоей лицом к лицу после сегодняшней ночи.

Хлоя нервно хихикает, совсем не успокаивая мятущуюся душу Надин:

— Просто поверь мне на слово, ладно, солнышко? Я ни разу не причастна к такому развитию событий. Я, знаешь, вовсе не жду от тебя ничего. Просто подумала, что было бы здорово снова увидеть твоё красивое личико.

— Сколько? — с нажимом повторяет Надин. Хлоя тушуется:

— … Ну, порядка десяти часов.

Тишина.

— Даже не знаю, верить ли, что это не твоих рук дело, — ворчит Надин.

В ответ ей раздаётся довольное хихиканье. Теперь Хлоя больше похожа на саму себя, горячая и самоуверенная. Надин тоже успокаивается. Это всё та же женщина, которой она доверяет собственную жизнь, которая сражается бок о бок с ней вот уже несколько месяцев кряду. Отношения между ними изменились, но лишь в лучшую сторону — и это прекрасно.

— Я могу просто в аэропорту подождать, если тебе неудобно, — ласково говорит Хлоя. — Ну, подремлю у своего терминала или типа того. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала…

— Когда рейс? — обрывает поток её мыслей Надин.

— Э-э-э, — на фоне что-то гремит, и только потом Хлоя отвечает. — Мой самолет прилетает… в два пополудни, по твоему времени. В Лондоне в это время все ещё спят.

Надин быстро подсчитывает в уме числа. От её квартиры до аэропорта — час пути. Если самолёт Хлои прибудет вовремя, они смогут провести вместе почти восемь часов. Ей не стоит труда принять очевидное решение:

— Я заберу тебя.

— Ты уверена? — Протестует Хлоя. — Если это…

— Я хочу увидеть тебя, Хлоя.

— Хорошо, — её голос звучит тихо и хрипло. — Если у меня связаны руки, то почему бы и нет?

***

На следующее утро Надин просыпается по будильнику и следует своему обычному распорядку — бег, завтрак, два часа тренировки со штангой, — так что уже к полудню вся её нервозность почти полностью сходит на нет. Сев в машину, она довольно быстро приезжает к аэропорту, находит место на дневной стоянке, а потом направляется к нужному терминалу, заходит внутрь и усаживается на скамейку, приготовившись к ожиданию. До рейса Хлои остаётся ещё минимум полчаса, к тому же, всегда есть возможность, что самолёт задержится.

Она получает сообщение спустя сорок пять минут, на протяжении которых, чтобы как-то забить время, Надин копалась в Википедии, вычитывая случайные факты о животных, которые, как она считала, нравились её партнёрше. В нём только два слова:

_Я здесь._

Надин не отвечает на него, но чувствует, как в животе собирается горячий трепет, а сердце разгоняется и стучит всё быстрее. Она встаёт, убирает свой смартфон в карман и начинает искать взглядом в толпе, скользящей через терминал прибытия, знакомую фигуру.

Проходит пять минут. Десять. На исходе пятнадцатой дрожь в животе сходит на нет, но, стоит Надин уловить в бесконечной веренице людей проблеск красной футболки и длинных чёрных волос, пульс тут же подскакивает ввысь. Хлоя её ещё не видит, но, судя по всему, старательно пытается — её голова то и дело поворачивается по сторонам; в одной руке у неё маленький рюкзак, а в другой — телефон и скомканный билет. Надин кладёт в рот большой и указательный палец и свистит; голова Хлои дёргается на звук, а глаза широко распахиваются. Заметив, наконец, Надин, она улыбается ей во весь рот и лавирует сквозь толпу, чтобы как можно быстрее подобраться к тому месту, где её ждёт Надин; у неё самой на лице проступает робкая, но искренне радостная ухмылка.

— Эй, привет! — восклицает Хлоя, едва оказывается в пределах слышимости. У неё усталый вид после перелёта, волосы взъерошены, а футболка вся перемята, но она здесь — настоящая, живая, впервые за почти три недели реальная, — и теперь она не просто набор острот в чате, фотографии и хриплый голос в динамике телефона Надин. Ноющая боль одиночества в груди, наконец, исчезает, и на её месте разливается золотистое тепло.

— Привет, — отвечает Надин. На ней военные сапоги на толстой подошве и обычная рабочая одежда — песочного цвета брюки и заправленная за пояс армейская рубашка — а Хлоя обута в балетки, так что на этот раз разницы в росте между ними нет. Хлоя окидывает её долгим взглядом снизу-вверх и поднимает одну бровь:

— Сладкая, ты становишься больше или что?

Надин почти улыбается в ответ на шутку, но потом замечает, что, судя по выражению лица Хлои, шутит она лишь отчасти — и тоже опускает взгляд, рассматривая собственные руки. В последние недели она хорошо питалась и много времени посвящала тяжёлым тренировкам, так что, пожалуй, она и правда растеряла даже ту небольшую прослойку жира, что была до этого, набрав вместо неё чистой мышечной массы. Перерыв принес ей ощутимую пользу, и Надин этому, если честно, очень рада.

— Может быть?

Улыбка Хлои теперь напоминает оголодавший волчий оскал:

— Ты отлично выглядишь.

Надин отчаянно краснеет, но не отводит взгляд в сторону, как делала каждый такой раз до сих пор. На этот раз она отвечает твёрдым голосом:

— Я рада, что ты здесь.

Хлоя хлопает глазами, как будто застигнутая врасплох такой откровенностью, а потом бросает взгляд на толпу вокруг них и тихо спрашивает:

— Я больше чем уверена, что то, что я хочу сделать с тобой прямо сейчас, на публике делать не разрешено — но как насчёт просто обняться?

— Конечно, — Надин кивает и делает шаг вперёд. Хлоя встречает её с распростёртыми, проскальзывает ладонями под низ и сжимает руки вокруг её узкой талии, так что Надин остаётся только обхватить её за плечи и прижаться щекой к голове Хлои. Хлоя стискивает её в объятиях так сильно, что она едва может дышать. Должно быть, и правда всерьёз соскучилась. Надин в ответ тоже крепко прижимает её к себе — и, хотя она точно знает, что её партнёрша может вынести и что похуже, чем чересчур тесные объятия, Надин всё же боится переборщить и по неосторожности причинить боль. В руках Хлои ей тепло и знакомо. Хлоя никогда не стеснялась обниматься, и, стоило им разлучиться пусть даже на день-другой, она каждый раз при встрече приветствовала Надин только так. Сейчас всё почти так же, как всегда, и кажется, это нормально — они просто обнимают друг друга посреди аэропорта, как давние подруги, — до тех пор, пока Хлоя вдруг не поворачивает голову чуть влево и, уткнувшись прямо в стык шеи и челюсти Надин, издаёт счастливый стон, который Надин больше чувствует, чем слышит. Кончик её носа вжимается в мочку уха Надин, уголок губ мягко касается линии челюсти, и Надин стоит больших усилий не дёрнуться, не застонать в ответ и не повернуть голову тоже, так, чтобы их губы встретились. Хотя она очень, очень сильно хочет это сделать.

Будь они в какой-либо другой африканской стране, Надин точно знает, что им не сошло бы с рук даже такое невинное объятие, но ЮАР не зря славится передовым мышлением и с таким трудом заработанной позицией защитника прав ЛГБТ. Здесь узаконены однополые браки. Но, как бы там ни было, для самой Надин есть чёткое разделение, что она не против делать на глазах у всех и что — совершенно точно против, — и поцелуи относятся как раз ко второй категории. Она просто не может себе этого позволить. Она будет целовать Хлою, только если получит чёткое разрешение — или если Хлоя явно покажет, что она не против. Не раньше того.

Они расстаются с явной неохотой.

— А твои сумки?.. — спрашивает Надин, и Хлоя демонстративно поднимает зажатый в руке рюкзак:

— У меня только эта. Остальные отправятся следующим рейсом, напрямую. Может, я потом займу у тебя рубашку или типа того?

— Я посмотрю, что можно будет найти, — согласно кивает Надин, отчаянно пытаясь не залиться краской при мысли, что Хлоя будет носить её одежду. Что она вообще ничего не будет носить. — У меня должно быть что-нибудь красное.

Они уже направляются к выходу из аэропорта, когда Хлоя замедляет шаг.

— Солнышко, ты не покажешь мне, где тут уборная? — мурлычет она. Надин поднимает взгляд на светящуюся прямо над их головами табличку, на которой чётко прорисован указатель на женский туалет и даже надписи есть, на нескольких языках сразу, включая английский. Решив не обращать внимания на такой своеобразный подкол, она поворачивается на каблуках и идёт к нужному коридору.

В туалете всё занято, так что им приходится занимать очередь и ждать, когда какая-нибудь кабинка освободиться. Журчание постоянно спускаемой воды резонирует в небольшой комнате, отскакивает рикошетом от стен, как пули. Наконец, кабинка открывается, а Надин, выбрав место у стены, чтобы подождать Хлою, пока та сделает свои дела, уже скрещивает руки на груди — и чуть не взвизгивает, когда Хлоя вдруг хватает её за запястье и вталкивает в кабинку перед собой. И прежде, чем Надин успевает сообразить, что происходит, прежде чем всерьёз задумывается над тем, насколько странно это выглядело в глазах стоящих за ними в очереди людей, дверь кабинки захлопывается, защелка опускается в паз, и Хлоя оказывается вплотную к ней, улыбаясь во все свои тридцать два. Плавно, как будто она уже не раз такое проделывала, Хлоя кидает рюкзак на запачканный пол, наступает ногой на лямку, чтобы его нельзя было вытащить снизу, и обхватывает руками шею Надин. Она не произносит ни слова несколько мучительно долгих секунд, просто скользит взглядом по всему её лицу, словно ей это доставляет просто невыразимое удовольствие, и слишком явно задерживается на губах Надин. Та, к собственному огорчению, горячо краснеет.

— Ну привет, — самым невинным тоном шепчет Хлоя, как будто это не она только что затащила Надин в тесную кабинку в туалете аэропорта, как будто снаружи нет огромной очереди, нетерпеливо топчущейся в ожидании свободной кабинки.

Надин невнятно булькает, но этот звук почти теряется в гуле комнаты за дверью. И, невзирая на то, что в кабинке слишком мало места, что в нос забивается острый запах мыла, а в уши — громкое шипение воды, Надин всё равно реагирует на такую близость с Хлоей всем телом. Руки, обхватившие её шею, горячие и разве что самую малость тяжёлые — но эта тяжесть приятна. Лицо Хлои всего в каком-то дюйме от её собственного. Её ресницы — длинные и изогнутые, как опахала. Цвет её глаз — восхитительно-серый, как грозовое летнее небо. Надин может ощутить тепло её дыхания на своих губах, может почувствовать неповторимый запах её мягких волос. Ей приходится наспех сунуть руки в карманы, просто чтобы справиться с собой и не облапать Хлою, как двенадцатилетний подросток.

— Я могу помочь тебе чем-то, Фрейзер? — спрашивает она, пытаясь придать голосу нарочитую небрежность.

— О, конечно, можешь, даже не сомневайся, — мурлычет в ответ Хлоя. — Прости, если напугала тебя, но я привыкла целовать своих девушек каждый раз, когда вижу их.

— Своих девушек? — Надин выгибает бровь. — И что, много их у тебя?

— На самом деле, только одна.

Её улыбка невыносимо прекрасна. Надин никак не может налюбоваться на неё, и, естественно, это не ускользает от внимания Хлои. Она медленно, как-то торжественно даже наклоняется вперёд, чуть поднимаясь на носки. Затаив дыхание, Надин зажмуривается и стискивает руки в карманах в кулаки. Ей даже не верится, что это на самом деле происходит. Их носы соприкасаются. Надин едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не отвернуться просто на изначальных рефлексах.

И тогда они целуются.

Наверное, первые несколько секунд их поцелуй совсем невинный. Он — просто касание их губ, невесомое, как пёрышко. По-настоящему нежное. Сердце Надин тяжело колотится под рёбрами, когда она чувствует мягкие волны горячего дыхания Хлои, прокатывающиеся по коже под носом и верхней кромке губы, когда чувствует, как губы Хлои прижимаются к её — уверенно, но не слишком дерзко, — и как её лоб щекочут пряди восхитительных блестящих волос Хлои. Руки вокруг шеи сжимаются крепче, когда Хлоя подаётся к ней всем телом, грудью к груди, ещё теснее. Сердце Хлои — едва ощутимый пульс на коже Надин — бьётся так же всполошно и быстро, как у неё самой.

А потом Хлоя вдруг поднимает одну ладонь, зарывается пальцами в её волосы прямо под основание собранных в хвост кудрей и крепко сжимает. Надин судорожно вдыхает от неожиданности, приоткрыв рот — и в эту же самую секунду их поцелуй теряет всю свою целомудренность и перерождается в нечто совершенно новое. Стоит ей разжать губы, чтобы попытаться глотнуть немного воздуха, как Хлоя с жаром набрасывается на неё, её язык проскальзывает вглубь рта Надин, слишком откровенно лаская её язык, а острые зубы больно прихватывают нижнюю губу. Надин вздрагивает и протестующе стонет — и только тогда Хлоя, как будто извиняясь, зализывает оставшуюся после укуса кровящую отметину.

— Прости, — почти неслышно из-за окружающего шума шепчет она. — Я… Просто ты такая… Угх! — Она снова целует Надин со смесью разочарования и жгучего желания, и на этот раз Надин плюёт на всё, откидывает прочь собственные страхи, изрядно доставшее уже чувство неуверенности и ненужные сомнения, и отвечает на поцелуй с тем же пылом. Хлоя стонет с облегчением, а потом уже ни одна из них не сдерживается.

Хлоя жестко сжимает волосы Надин под хвостом — неужто ей и тут нужен контроль? — и наклоняет её голову под себя, вылизывает её широко открытый рот так страстно и жестко почти на грани грубости, что Надин приходится душить завибрировавший в горле отчаянный стон. Её тело отзывается на движения Хлои само по себе — она чувствует, как густо проступает румянец на лице и груди, и как под рубашкой стремительно твердеют соски. Хлоя целует её так, что они обе начинают задыхаться, и нетерпеливо потирается бёдрами о её ноги. Руки Надин выскальзывают из карманов, сжимают задницу Хлои как будто в попытке хоть немного притормозить её — ведь иначе Надин совсем потеряет самоконтроль и оттрахает свою новую девушку прямо в общественном туалете аэропорта.

Естественно, вместо того, чтобы обозлиться с силой обхватившим её рукам, Хлоя только возбуждённо вздрагивает всем телом и пытается потереться об Надин сильнее, заставляя её усиливать хватку, сжимать пальцы всё туже и туже — но всё ещё осторожно, чтобы ненароком не причинить боль. Из горла Хлои вырывается короткий, но крайне сексуальный полустон-полувслхип, — Надин задаётся вопросом, что, может быть, ей нравится, когда её так грубо, почти по-мужицки трогают? — и она целует Надин ещё яростней, чем до этого.

Несколько секунд спустя, когда их губы расстаются с еле слышным мокрым хлюпаньем, Надин чувствует, будто нырнула с разбега в ледяную воду. Она остаётся один на один с собственным шоком, идущей кругом головой и чувством, как будто её лишили чего-то очень важного. Губы у неё болезненно ноют. Надин задним числом радуется, что на Хлое нет губной помады — иначе она бы вся сейчас оказалась на лице Надин.

— Вот так, — ухмыляется Хлоя с видом очень довольного собой человека. — Это было хорошо.

Не размениваясь больше на ненужные слова, она выпутывает пальцы из волос Надин, отпускает её шею, подхватывает свой рюкзак и открывает дверь кабинки — а потом, не удостоив взглядом столпившихся снаружи людей, многие из которых наверняка догадались, что именно они там делали, берёт Надин за руку и без малейшей тени смущения направляется к выходу. Густо покраснев, Надин опускает голову как можно ниже и надеется, что вид у неё не слишком восхищённый.

Хлоя ведь сказала, что хочет зацеловать её до потери сознания, как только увидит снова, и Надин ответила, что это желание взаимно. Так что всё вполне даже предсказуемо. Губы у неё онемели и покалывают болью, но Надин даже не думает расстраиваться по этому поводу.

— Можно, я поведу? — с надеждой смотрит на неё Хлоя, как только они находят джип Надин на автостоянке.

— Нет, если не хочешь потерять три часа из оставшихся десяти на дорогу. По улицам Йоханнесбурга пробираться несколько сложнее, чем по джунглям.

— Забудь, — подмигивает Хлоя. — У меня и поинтереснее дела найдутся.

Пока они едут, Хлоя ведёт себя так, будто ничего необычного между ними не случилось. Единственное видимое напоминание об их страстном поцелуе — её губы, которые чуть краснее и пухлее, чем обычно, и знающий блеск в глазах. Надин пытается сконцентрироваться на вождении, пока Хлоя трещит без умолку о разных попадающихся в поле её зрения вещах, достаёт телефон, чтобы сфотографировать проносящееся мимо старинное здание или странного вида памятник, или просто рассматривает окрестности. Когда Надин предлагает заехать куда-нибудь, чтобы перекусить, Хлоя отмахивается:

— Я в самолёте перекусила. Не хотелось, знаешь, аппетит портить, — и так пошло ухмыляется Надин, что той стоит больших усилий удержать руль и не впечатать джип в угол дома на другой стороне улицы.

 _Я видела её обнаженной,_ думает Надин, пока они неторопливо катятся в потоке машин по переполненным городским улицам. _Я слышала, как она ласкала себя. И она слышала, как я делаю то же самое._ От таких мыслей она невольно елозит на своём месте и не может подавить волну горячего желания, поднявшегося вдруг снизу её живота и захлестнувшего её всю, от головы до кончиков пальцев. Её рубашка уже насквозь влажная от пота. Но, к счастью, Хлоя её состояния не замечает — а, если и замечает, то разумно решает не комментировать.

— Милое местечко, — хвалит Хлоя, как только они добираются до квартиры Надин, и дверь за их спинами захлопывается. Прежде, чем Надин успевает повернуться, чтобы опустить защёлку в паз, Хлоя уже уносится вглубь комнат, попутно заглядывая за прикрытые двери и открывая заинтересовавшие её ящики и шкафчики. Надин бросает свои ключи на этажерку у зеркала и не сводит влюблённого взгляда с Хлои, похожей сейчас на какого-то возбуждённого домашнего любимца, с интересом исследующего новое место обитания, — но держится чуть поодаль, следуя за ней из комнаты в комнату, чтобы ответить на любой вопрос, который Хлое только взбредёт в голову. Та восхищается, насколько просто и удобно организовано пространство, в котором живёт Надин, не жалеет красочных описательных для скудной обстановки её гостиной — подумаешь, всего-навсего диван да прибранный журнальный столик, — и усмехается, когда заходит в заднюю комнату и видит так и не разобранную со вчерашнего дня штангу.

— Хочешь порисоваться передо мной, сладкая?

— Не то, чтобы, — отвечает Надин, осторожно, чтобы ненароком не подать Хлое идею заставить её поднять штангу прямо сейчас. У неё до сих пор нехорошо горели грудные и плечи от той нагрузки.

— Ну, тогда у меня как раз осталось девять часов, чтобы убедить тебя, что, возможно, тебе стоит это сделать.

В итоге маршрут Хлои заканчивается, как и следовало ожидать, в спальне Надин — перед тем, как отправиться в аэропорт, она наскоро застелила кровать и прибралась тут, но выключила весь свет, чтобы Хлоя не подумала, что Надин только этого от неё и ждёт — впрочем, сейчас всё выглядит, как надо, и, если они захотят, продолжить день можно будет как угодно. На прикроватном столике стоит небольшая фотография её матери и отца, заключенная в простую рамку, и Хлоя тепло улыбается при взгляде на неё:

— Какая жалость. Если бы у нас было больше времени, мы бы могли поехать к ней, и я бы лично поблагодарила её за всё.

— Да, — кивает Надин, понимая, что, как бы ей ни хотелось, чтобы две самых дорогих её сердцу женщины познакомились друг с другом, она не чувствует никаких угрызений совести за то, что в этот короткий визит она оставляет Хлою полностью себе, и только себе.

Устало вздохнув, Хлоя бросает на пол свой рюкзак и усаживается на край кровати Надин как ни в чём не бывало. Видеть её здесь непривычно, но не в смысле противно, а, скорее, в смысле неужели-это-действительно-происходит. Хлоя потягивается вверх, так, что край футболки задирается, обнажая гладкую смуглую кожу живота прямо над поясом джинсов, небрежно бросает телефон рядом и зевает, пытаясь сделать это как можно незаметнее и прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Ты, наверное, устала, — от внимания Надин это, конечно, не ускользает. Наверное, Хлоя не спала весь полёт, чтобы лучше приспособиться к смене часовых поясов. — Можешь подремать тут, если хочешь.

Хлоя трёт лицо, чтобы взбодриться, и кажется, даже привстаёт с кровати, растягивая губы в кривую ухмылку:

— Ты наконец-то заполучила меня в свою спальню, и серьёзно хочешь предложить только это? Поспать?

Надин отводит взгляд.

— Нет. Просто… Не хотела загадывать наперёд.

Хлоя легко посмеивается:

— Так загадай, — она замолкает и корчит рожицу. — На самом деле, вот теперь мне и правда нужно в дамскую комнату. — Надин указывает рукой в нужную сторону, и Хлоя, прежде, чем уйти, посылает ей воздушный поцелуй: — Не загнись тут от скуки, пока меня нет.

Фыркнув в ответ, Надин вдруг понимает, что снова начинает нервничать, но изо всех сил старается не подать виду. Она слышит, как захлопывается дверь в уборную, и, усевшись на кровать, переплетает пальцы в замок и крепко стискивает руки.

Резкая трель заставляет её испуганно вскинуть голову — но это всего лишь смартфон Хлои, на который пришло какое-то сообщение. Надин не успевает отвести взгляд прежде, чем экран загорается, и на нём высвечивается короткий текст — он от Елены Дрейк, жены Нейтана Дрейка, о которой Надин много слышала, но ни разу не встречалась с ней вживую. Похоже, они с Хлоей давние подруги.

 _Удачи тебе_ , гласит текст.

Надин смотрит на два этих крошечных слова. Удача. Да уж. Похоже, совсем скоро немного удачи им не помешает.

Спустя тридцать секунд телефон Хлои снова сигналит автоматическим напоминанием о полученном сообщении. Надин протягивает руку и смахивает его, просто чтобы он перестал трещать, — и, как только окно текста исчезает, разворачивая рабочий стол Хлои с установленным на фон снимком; едва увидев его, Надин ощутимо вздрагивает.

Это её фотография. Надин сразу узнает её — она была сделана около двух месяцев назад, когда Надин впервые оказалась в Австралии. У неё самой эта же фотография хранилась где-то в альбомах.

Как-то, шарясь по всемирной сети, Хлоя зацепилась за информацию о том, что где-то в восточной части континента были украдены артефакты коренных племён Австралии. Они без раздумий взялись за эту работу, достали артефакты обратно и получили щедрое вознаграждение от именитого музея, известного тем, что он ревностно собирал и оберегал все проявления культуры австралийских племён. А потом Хлоя предложила навестить её маму, которая жила «всего лишь» — по её собственным словам — в пяти часах езды от того места, где они находились.

По дороге они заметили на обочине мёртвого кенгуру. Похоже, его сбила машина. Надин попросила Хлою остановиться, чтобы можно было выйти и посмотреть, была ли это самка и, если да, не было ли у неё в сумке детёныша. Она видела как-то документальный фильм о сбитых машинами кенгуру, в котором рассказывалось, что порой у мёртвой самки детёныш в сумке все ещё оставался живым, но рисковал мучительно умирать от голода на протяжении многих часов, если его не спасти. Ей просто хотелось успокоить собственную совесть.

Так что, когда она заглянула в сумку кенгуру, отмахиваясь от роящихся над тушей стай мошкары и стараясь не вдыхать зловоние подгнившей уже на солнце крови, Надин не удивилась, но и, как оказалось, не была готова к тому, чтобы встретиться взглядом с маленьким кенгурёнком. Детёныш был чудом жив. На удачу, он был не новорождённым, с вполне сформировавшимся телом и даже покрытым шерстью, но всё же ещё очень маленьким; его тельце дрожало от страха, а маленькие ребра часто вздымались от того, что он задыхался.

Действуя на чистых инстинктах, Надин махнула Хлое рукой, чтобы та подошла, а потом расстегнула пуговицы своей влажной от пота рубашки до половины и вытащила кенгурёнка из сумки мёртвой матери — бедняга отчаянно забрыкался, испугавшись Надин, и глубоко оцарапал её щеку, прежде чем обессиленно упасть ей в руки, окончательно измученный даже таким простым движением. С большой осторожностью уложив его за пазуху, Надин поспешно застегнула пуговицы, чтобы согреть кенгурёнка, и, бережно придерживая его обеими руками, крикнула Хлое, чтобы та позвонила другу её матери — из прошлых разговоров она знала, что тот был директором приюта для диких животных.

Без единого слова возражения Хлоя согласилась сделать крюк в почти два часа, чтобы они могли отвезти кенгурёнка и передать его в руки человека, который специализировался как раз на таких бедолагах. Ехали они уже ночью, и им пришлось остановиться около круглосуточного магазина, чтобы купить козьего молока — Надин когда-то читала, что у кенгуру непереносимость лактозы, но тогда, пусть козье молоко и было хреновой заменой молоку матери, это был единственный доступный вариант. Они смачивали в нём кусочек чистой ткани и по капле давали его детёнышу, чтобы тот хоть немного набрался сил.

Фото на рабочем столе Хлои было единственным снимком кенгурёнка, которое она сняла той ночью. Когда они приехали в приют, сотрудник осмотрел детёныша и сказал, что это мальчик, а потом налил в бутылочку молока кенгуру и позволил Надин покормить осиротевшего зверёнка напоследок. Хлоя сфотографировала их двоих как раз в этот момент: светлоглазого кенгурёнка, прижавшегося к груди Надин, и её саму, держащую у его рта бутылочку; выражение её лица было таким нежным и, может, преисполненным почти благоговейным страхом, словно она восхищалась крошечным животным, лежавшим в её руках, хотя это совсем не сочеталось с ярко прочерченной на тёмно-коричневой коже скулы окровавленной царапиной.

Прежде, чем они ушли, сотрудник приюта спросил их, как бы им хотелось назвать кенгурёнка. Они дали ему имя Кенгу*(в оригинале игра слов joey — Joe).

Экран выцветает до чёрного, а Надин так и остаётся сидеть, стиснув руки на коленях; она вдруг понимает, что Хлоя смотрит на её фотографию каждый раз, когда листает список контактов, переключается между приложениями или просто проверяет время — а, учитывая, что с телефоном она почти не расстаётся, то, должно быть, не меньше сотни раз на дню. Она тщетно пытается не растечься восторженной лужицей, но в итоге терпит неудачу и чувствует, что влюбляется в Хлою ещё чуть-чуть сильнее, чем прежде.

В этот момент Хлоя возвращается, обтирая влажные руки об джинсы, отчего на ткани остаются тёмные пятна. Она сполоснула лицо и, кажется, попыталась привести в порядок волосы, но духота в квартире свела все попытки на нет, и теперь тонкие прядки волос снова прилипли к её шее. Одного только вида её усыпанной бисером пота ключицы достаточно, чтобы сердце в груди Надин зашлось бешеным ритмом. Она подскакивает с кровати, осознав, что выглядит всё так, будто Надин намеренно ждёт, когда Хлоя присоединится к ней в постели.

— Тебе сообщение. От Елены.

Хлоя радостно улыбается:

— Правда? Знаешь, она беременна. Уже два месяца или типа того. Нейт просто с ума сойдёт.

Надин неопределённо фыркает — последнее, что она хочет обсуждать с Хлоей, стоя посреди спальни, так это Дрейка.

— Итак, — тянет Хлоя, будто читая её мысли, и подходит вплотную. — Расскажи-ка мне, когда в последний раз у тебя тут гостила симпатичная девчонка? — Она задумывается на мгновение. — Или парнишка. К тебе ведь с такими вопросами обычно и на кривой кобыле не подъедешь. Если только ты не предпочитаешь кобыл. У меня, знаешь ли, принципы.

Надин усмехается. Вообще, если так подумать, уже достаточно давно в её спальне не было никого другого, кроме неё самой — год, а то и больше, но и до того Надин мало кого приводила к себе, потому что отношения на одну ночь её не устраивали. Когда её отец был жив, она, в основном, избегала заводить какие бы то ни было знакомства. Он никогда ни слова не говорил на счёт её подруг, хотя Надин точно знала, что он не одобрял её романтические отношения — правда, не понимала, потому ли, что она предпочитала женщин, или потому, что отношения, как ему казалось, могли отвлечь её от работы в Шорлайн.

— У меня симпатичная девчонка тут прямо сейчас, разве имеет значение все остальное? — наконец, говорит она.

— Ответ принимается, солнышко, — Хлоя прижимается к ней в поцелуе, но Надин не отвечает. Отстранившись, Хлоя терпеливо ждёт.

— Гм. Есть что-то, о чём я должна знать? — спрашивает Надин, открывая перед ней всё обширное поле выбора. — Правила или что-то ещё?

— Правило только одно, — голодно оскаливается Хлоя — похоже, она готова опрокинуть Надин на кровать и сожрать живьём. — Я сверху.

А потом она подхватывает её под затылок и целует с той же страстью, как и в туалете аэропорта. Надин изо всех сил пытается не шататься, но устоять из-за внезапно подгибающихся коленей не так-то просто, — стоит ей представить, как хорошо будет целовать Хлою, когда они опустятся на кровать, и ноги вмиг слабеют.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — оторвавшись от её покрасневших губ, шепчет Хлоя, делает маленький шажок назад и, подцепив футболку обеими руками, стаскивает её через голову.

Надин приходится с силой сжать зубы просто для того, чтобы у неё натурально не отпала челюсть. На Хлое — тот самый полупрозрачный кружевной бюстгальтер с фотографии, которую она отправила в ночь своей гулянки. Она едва успевает проглотить судорожный стон, когда видит, как Хлоя расстёгивает джинсы и одним движением спихивает их вниз, демонстрируя соответствующие бюстгальтеру трусики. На теле Хлои больше шрамов, чем было на той фотографии, её бёдра и грудь немного полнее, но общий вид производит все тот же ошеломляющий эффект. И действует даже сильнее, потому что Хлою с фотографии Надин не знала; а та Хлоя, что стоит перед ней сейчас — это её Хлоя.

Каким бы ни было выражение, которое прорвалось на лице Надин до того, как она успевает как-то его подавить, оно явно импонирует Хлое, которая оскаливается той же по-волчьи голодной ухмылкой и неторопливо приближается к ней. Она не может сдержать горячей волны возбуждения, разлившейся по всему телу, не может не втянуть со свистом душный воздух в лёгкие при одном только взгляде на то, как крошечные кусочки кружев и ткани перекатываются на мягкой коже Хлои с каждым её движением. Надин так сильно хочется прикоснуться к ней, что это почти больно.

Хлоя останавливается перед ней всего в дюйме от прямого касания. Теперь, когда она стоит босиком, Надин, всё ещё обутая в свои берцы, оказывается выше неё на два дюйма — и ни от одной из них эта разница не ускользает. Надин кажется странным смотреть на лицо Хлои сверху вниз, а ту, похоже, даже забавляет то, что она вынуждена запрокидывать голову вверх. Приподнявшись на носочки, Хлоя мягко касается ртом губ Надин, целует её почти до невозможного нежно — но с каждой секундой её движения становятся сильнее. Надин прикрывает трепещущие веки.

Ей на грудь ложится горячая ладонь, а Хлоя напирает спереди, страстно целуя её; в какой-то момент Надин чувствует упершийся ей в сгиб коленей край кровати — и тут же Хлоя толкает её назад так резко, что, упав задницей на отпружинивший матрас, Надин приходится испуганно взмахнуть руками, чтобы удержаться себя в вертикальном положении. Наверное, в физическом отношении она сильнее Хлои раза в два, но сейчас Надин никак не может сопротивляться, потому что Хлоя, всё так же ухмыляясь во весь рот, опирается ладонью о её плечо и, закинув одно колено на кровать, удобно устраивается на её узких бёдрах.

Надин судорожно вдыхает, но забывает выдохнуть. Неужели это правда не сон, и сейчас у неё на коленях сидит разгорячённая, одетая только в кружевную комбинацию Хлоя Фрейзер? Её руки с силой вжимаются в матрас — Надин боится поднять их, чтобы не задеть без спросу чего-то, чего она касаться не должна. У Хлои же таких загонов нет в принципе: она опять запускает пальцы в её густые кудри на затылке и целует — медленно, глубоко, но с каждой секундой всё жарче и яростней. Её язык проскальзывает вглубь рта, и долгие, мокрые ласки чередуются с быстрыми, едва заметными дразнящими касаниями к самым чувствительным точкам на языке Надин. В те короткие мгновения, когда она отстраняется, Надин не успевает толком вдохнуть, поэтому у неё уже сейчас кружится голова, и она чувствует, будто вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Температура в душной спальне подскакивает, кажется, до отметки «адское пекло».

Нежно, но с явным нетерпением Хлоя берёт Надин за запястья и укладывает ослабевшие руки себе на талию. Кожа у неё мягкая, удивительно горячая и совсем чуть-чуть влажная от пота. Пальцы Надин прижимаются плотнее, прослеживают крутую дугу её рёбер, гладят тёплые упругие линии живота и лишь потом поднимаются вверх, обхватывая, наконец, грудь Хлои. Та ободряюще стонет, снова вцепляясь руками в волосы Надин, и удерживает её на одном месте, прижимаясь губами к её губам. Надин ведёт большими пальцами по кружевной кромке бюстгальтера, едва касаясь кожи. Когда пальцы соприкасаются в центре, точно над крохотным бантиком, она повторяет движение чуть твёрже. От прокатившейся по телу дрожи Хлоя сдавленно ругается ей в губы, а потом цепочкой порхающих поцелуев приближается к уху Надин и неловко прикусывает мочку, прежде чем рыкнуть:

— Не обязательно так нежничать.

Проступившая в её голосе нота неудовлетворённого желания Надин несказанно нравится.

Пока Хлоя продолжает грызть её ухо, Надин проскальзывает указательными пальцами под кружево и бережно стаскивает его вниз, обнажая полную грудь. Её соски уже напряжённо-твёрдые и покрасневшие до такого глубокого розового цвета, какого Надин не видела ни на одной из фотографий. Она обводит их мозолистыми подушечками пальцев, и Хлоя тотчас же выгибается у неё на коленях, тихо всхлипывая от накатившего удовольствия. Сжав обеими ладонями её грудь, Надин наклоняется, собирает языком скатывающиеся в ложбинку капли пота, а потом, скользнув к соску, втягивает его в рот. Ощущение твёрдой упругой плоти на её языке — это что-то потрясающее. Хлоя, похоже, одного с ней мнения, потому что она нетерпеливо вьётся на её бёдрах, подаваясь грудью ближе к губам Надин. Сжав влажный от слюны сосок между пальцами, Надин целует второй, возвращается к первому, и так по кругу, — а Хлоя, крепче впившись пальцами в её волосы, направляет её от одной груди к другой, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока оба соска не становятся горячими, мокрыми и почти воспалённо-красными.

С приливом безрассудной смелости — а может, банально растеряв последний страх, — Надин сжимает свободной рукой Хлою между ног и даже сквозь бельё чувствует, как там, внизу, полыхает жар. Она нежно трёт всей ладонью, заставляя Хлою впиться ногтями в кожу на её затылке и громко застонать прямо на ухо; от этого звука у Надин по всей впадинке позвоночника вниз бегут сонмы мурашек. Боже.

Движения её пальцев становятся быстрее и быстрее, и она даже не успевает заметить, как тонкая атласная ткань насквозь пропитывается горячим, влажным и скользким. Хлоя чуть не кричит от каждого толчка и дёргает бёдрами навстречу её руке, как будто она уже почти на краю оргазма, хотя Надин ещё и минуты её не ласкает. В попытке растянуть удовольствие, распробовать его как следует, Надин замедляет движения, но от этого ногти Хлои проезжаются по её затылку ещё сильнее. Её насквозь продирает дрожью от ощущения, что из царапин начинает сочиться кровь.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет… — хнычет Хлоя, прижавшись щекой ко лбу Надин; её всполошные вздохи лёгким порханием оседают на скуле.

— У нас ещё восемь часов впереди, — напоминает ей Надин, мучительно медленно поглаживая одним пальцем по всей длине от пояса трусиков до вымокшей в смазке промежности. В ответ Хлоя, захлебнувшись стоном, чуть не рыдает:

— Я ждала этого с самого… — но вдруг сжимает губы, резко выпрямляется, словно осознав, что именно она собралась сказать, и отчаянно краснеет от шеи до кончика носа. — Неважно.

— С самого чего? — чувствуя, что берёт верх впервые с тех пор, как они встретились в аэропорту, настаивает Надин. Она трёт пальцами чуть грубее. Теперь подушечки мокрые до фаланг, а от потемневшей до черноты ткани трусиков тянутся липкие прозрачные ниточки.

— С самого… — охрипшим голосом начинает Хлоя, закатывая глаза от наслаждения и вскидывая бёдра синхронно с движением пальцев Надин. — Так долго, что я даже не вспомню уже, с самого чего, о, только не останавливайся!.. — рычит Хлоя, стоит её руке замедлить ласку.

— Как давно ты хотела этого?

Хлоя кусает губу и вся дрожит:

— Ну, раз уж мы тут откровенничаем, то, наверное, с самого того момента, как впервые увидела тебя.

— Что? — Надин вовсе отнимает руку и откидывается назад, чтобы ошарашенно взглянуть на Хлою. — Ты серьёзно?

— Извини, ты в зеркало вообще смотришься?

— Но ведь мы тогда чуть ли не врагами были друг другу.

— Слушай, может, мы как-нибудь в другой раз это обсудим? — умоляет Хлоя с полубезумными нотами в голосе; глаза у неё крепко зажмурены, а по лицу разливается восхитительный румянец.

Надин ждёт ещё немного — просто для того, чтобы подольше послушать этот жалобный тон, — и только потом, вновь положив руку ей между ног, начинает ласкать её. Хлоя стонет с облегчением и утыкается лбом в плечо Надин, прихватывая губами кожу на её шее.

Её трусики уже совсем никуда не годятся — Надин даже не надо смотреть вниз, чтобы понять это. С них уже капает. И, хоть они и нравились ей, сейчас ненужный кусок кружев преграждал ей путь к Хлое. Какая-то часть Надин хочет разорвать их, только чтобы услышать, как в ответ на это будет кричать Хлоя, но другая, здравая её часть настаивает на том, чтобы сохранить бельё целым и невредимым, в память о сегодняшнем дне. Естественно, победа оказывается на стороне более сильного желания, — так что Надин отрывается от груди Хлои и смотрит, как её пальцы с величайшей осторожностью подцепляют нитки с бёдер Хлои и мягко стягивают трусики вниз; она судорожно сглатывает и не может оторвать глаз от вида того, как атлас, прилипший к влажной промежности Хлои, цепляется за неё до последнего, но всё же подчиняется рукам Надин и тоже скатывается прочь.

Там, внизу, Хлоя вся мокрая — настолько, что вьющиеся лобковые волосы сейчас прилипли к коже, а большие губы опухли и налились ярко-красным. Надин проскальзывает одним пальцем по смазке, пытаясь нащупать клитор — и, когда находит его, маленький твёрдый комочек плоти, быстро пульсирующий под подушечкой её указательного пальца, как пойманная колибри, Хлоя дёргается всем телом и хрипит от возбуждения. Надин трёт его пальцем вверх и вкруг, а потом добавляет второй, чтобы скользить спиралью дальше, к входу во влагалище — и Хлою уже серьёзно потряхивает. От её пьянящего запаха голова идёт кругом. Надин глубоко вдыхает, не отводит взгляда от собственной руки, которая ритмично движется между ног Хлои, и наслаждается едва слышным хлюпаньем смазки. Когда её пронзает внезапно сильным желанием толкнуть Хлою на спину и уткнуться лицом в жаркое, текущее влагой местечко, Надин приходится закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы справиться с собой. Как бы ей не хотелось, это нарушит первое и единственное правило…

Идея приходит неожиданно. Чтобы сделать всё так, как она хочет, Надин для начала придётся подвинуть Хлою с её нынешнего места. И, хотя она, конечно, могла бы просто остановиться, подождать, пока Хлоя хоть чуть-чуть придёт в себя, и тогда объяснить, чего это она задумала, гораздо легче было просто подхватить её на руки и устроить, как нужно. К тому же, что-то подсказывает ей, что Хлое второй вариант понравится больше — поэтому Надин, не произнеся ни слова, подсовывает обе руки под бёдра Хлои и, сняв её с колен, резко подбрасывает почти на фут вверх, без особых усилий прижимая теперь её таз к своей груди. Громкий стон, который при этом издаёт Хлоя, определённо стоил всех трудов. Удостоверившись, что она не уронит Хлою, Надин начинает торопливо откидываться назад, одновременно пытаясь сползти пониже и подтолкнуть Хлою наверх. Та лишь зарывается коленями в матрас в бесплодной попытке остановить их с крайне восхитительным и возбуждающим выражением растерянности на лице.

— Чт…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты села мне на лицо, — поясняет Надин.

— Иисусе, — шокировано выдыхает Хлоя; её веки при этом трепещут. — Гм. Ладно.

— Какие проблемы? — Надин тщетно пытается сдержать коварную ухмылку, видя, что её обычно невозмутимая партнёрша в таком замешательстве. — Ты ведь все ещё сверху, правда?

— Ага. Сверху. На твоём лице. Господи. Ладно, так…

Хлоя ползёт по кровати вверх, пока не замирает ровно над головой Надин. Приводящие мышцы бёдер у неё уже заметно подёргивает дрожью. У кровати Надин нет изголовья, за которое можно было бы схватиться, так что Хлоя просто наклоняется к стене и, упершись в неё лбом с выражением крайнего волнения на лице, бросает взгляд вниз.

— Дай мне знать, если я случайно тебя придушу, — из последних сил пытается шутить она. — Ну, шлёпни меня по заднице или типа того.

— Или типа того — обязательно, — соглашается Надин и, обхватив ладонями её бедра, тянет вниз.

Надин недаром любит эту позу больше остальных. В таком положении, когда она лежит, а Хлоя сидит на её лице, прижимая ногами её уши и закрывая обзор телом, Надин не может увидеть или услышать что-то внешнее, и весь её мир сосредотачивается на единственной задаче. Всё запахи, что она чует, все вкусы, что ощущает на языке, все касания на её коже — это Хлоя, Хлоя, Хлоя. Проведя языком длинную широкую полосу по тёплой коже одного бедра, Надин поворачивается и проделывает то же самое со вторым, а потом облизывает мокрые волосы на лобке, неторопливо спускаясь вниз в поисках входа во влагалище. Как только горячие складки плоти расступаются под её языком, пропуская вглубь тела, Надин протягивает руку и расправляет пальцами большие губы, чтобы лучше распробовать вкус Хлои. Смазка отдаёт сладким мускусом и опьяняет похлеще алкоголя. У Надин весь подбородок вмиг становится мокрым. И нос тоже. Она лижет влагалище Хлои медленно и глубоко, а потом дразнит кончиками пальцев, не проникая целиком. Вернувшись губами чуть вверх, к её клитору, Надин втягивает его в рот и жёсткими ритмичными движениями языка проходится по всей длине. Вес Хлои над ней постепенно тяжелеет. Она подаётся бёдрами навстречу её языку, и Надин только и может, что сжать ладонью её бедро и контролировать ритм, позволяя Хлое самой потираться об её лицо. Спустя всего минуту или две Хлоя уже не может удержать себя в вертикальном положении. Надин едва ли успевает услышать витиеватый поток ругательств, которые Хлоя, не сдерживаясь, выкрикивает гортанным голосом, но замечает опасную дрожь её бёдер. К счастью, Хлое удаётся не рухнуть ей прямо на голову — она проскальзывает чуть дальше, на грудь Надин.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь… — хнычет Хлоя на каждом выдохе. Пот струйками стекает по её напряжённому животу и выступившим жилам там, где бёдра соединяются с тазом. Вся грудь, шея и лицо у неё расцвечены самым красивым оттенком розового, который Надин только доводилось видеть. Её бюстгальтер сполз на талию и теперь, запутавшись одной лямкой на руке, ограничивает её движения. Между ног Хлоя выглядит такой красной, мокрой и опухшей, что, кажется, ей почти больно.

Надин облизывает губы и приподнимается на локтях. Она больше чем уверена, что Хлоя ещё не кончила. Даже близко к оргазму не подобралась. Так что Надин снова крепко подхватывает её под бёдра, откидывается на спину и, сжав ладонями тазовые косточки для устойчивости, держит так, что Хлоя оказывается фактически подвешена в воздухе на её предплечьях. Она не очень тяжёлая, поэтому Надин точно знает — если Хлоя не будет дёргать бёдрами слишком уж рьяно, она её не уронит.

Было что-то особенно пошлое в том, чтобы трахать женщину языком в тот момент, когда одна из вас совсем обнажена, а другая — полностью одета, — и Надин с удовольствием это признаёт. Обычно в такой ситуации она чувствовала себя скованно, но сейчас, вопреки обыкновению, одежда даёт ей ощущение силы. И, похоже, вьющейся над ней в изнеможении, жалобно стонущей на каждом выдохе Хлое такой расклад тоже несказанно нравится. Стоит Надин пару раз лизнуть кончиком языка её клитор, как Хлоя пытается двинуть бёдрами ей навстречу, но тут же сбивается и неконтролируемо дрожит из-за распалённой до предела чувствительности. Надин всё не хватает. Она облизывает, сосёт и целует её до тех пор, пока челюсть не пронзает ноющей болью из-за резких движений Хлои, пока мышцы на руках не загораются напряжением от усилия удержать её на месте. И даже тогда Надин не останавливается.

Она не слышит последнего крика Хлои, за миг до того, как её пальцы накрепко сжимаются в волосах Надин, и она содрогается всем телом, пойманная в ловушку мощного оргазма, потому что горячие, мокрые от пота бёдра Хлои стискивают её голову, напрочь глуша все внешние звуки. Задним числом Надин надеется, что кричала она не слишком громко — в конце концов, у неё же есть соседи. Её язык все ещё гладит раскрасневшуюся горячую плоть Хлои, но теперь так мягко и нежно, как Надин только может.

Из Хлои, кажется, разом вытащили все кости, потому что она обессиленно падает вперёд и утыкается лицом в подушку Надин, не в силах даже расплести свои пальцы из её кудрей. Как можно более бережно подняв её ещё раз, Надин перекидывает через себя одно её бедро и укладывает Хлою на бок рядом с собой. Потом она распутывает лямку бюстгальтера, щёлкает застёжкой на спине и, стащив его, откидывает прочь. Хлоя смаргивает слёзы и, найдя лицо Надин наполовину расфокусированным взглядом, сыто, одуряюще сладко улыбается ей:

— Ты вся угваздалась, солнышко, — бормочет она, но таким голосом, что её слова похожи на признание в вечной любви. И, хотя Надин до боли хочется поцеловать её, она не двигается с места. Некоторым женщинам не нравится пробовать собственную смазку после секса, а Надин предпочитает не играть в угадайку. Если Хлоя попросит, она уйдёт полоскать рот без единого слова протеста.

Но Хлоя уже прижимается к её рту, целуя медленно и глубоко. Спустя несколько мгновений она откидывается назад, задумчиво проводит языком по губам, слизывая вкус — и выглядит искренне восхищённой им. Нависнув над ней, Хлоя принимается счищать своим языком пятна смазки вокруг рта Надин, потом спускается на подбородок и, облизав его, добирается до щёк. Это щекотно, особенно когда язык Хлои проходится касаниями ближе к ушам — Надин приходится сдерживать дрожь и вырвавшийся из глотки невольный смешок. Конечно же, Хлоя его слышит, и удваивает усилия, выискивая точку почувствительней; Надин в ответ пихает её в плечо, и в итоге они игриво борются на кровати — одна изо всех сил пытается заставить другую смеяться во весь голос, а вторая без усилий удерживает первую на месте. Хихиканье Хлои льётся непрерывной музыкой, и Надин понимает, что никогда прежде ещё не чувствовала себя такой абсурдно лёгкой, счастливой и _правильной_.

Наконец, Хлоя откидывается на кровать, задыхаясь от усталости. Её тело мерцает потом и пахнет горячим сладким мускусом.

— Боже. Похоже, стюардам придётся везти меня в самолёт на инвалидной коляске. Я ног не чувствую! — она прижимает ладонь ко лбу и ворчит, закрыв глаза. — Только посмотри на меня, я-то думала, что это я выебу тебя до потери памяти. Иисусе. Как же мне стыдно за себя, сладкая.

Надин перекатывается на бок и приподнимается на локте — её взгляд полон любви и сытого удовлетворения, — а Хлоя, ответив таким же взглядом, обнимает ладонью её лицо, а потом вдруг протягивает руку к затылку Надин и подцепляет резинку, которой волосы Надин собраны в хвост.

— Вот, дай-ка мне… — Надин помогает ей стащить резинку и хихикает, когда пальцы Хлои взъерошивают её волосы до тех пор, пока буйные кудри не спадают каскадом по обе стороны её лица, то тут, то там.

— Знаешь, — тихо мурлычет Хлоя, — мне ещё ни разу не доводилось видеть тебя с распущенными волосами.

Надин едва успевает раскрыть рот, чтобы поспорить, но тут же сжимает губы. Во всех их приключениях именно она была той, кто вставала рано поутру, всегда была настороже и сразу готовилась хоть к перестрелке, хоть к преодолению отвесной скалы, в то время как Хлоя предпочитала дрыхнуть до самого полудня. Надин привыкла к своей роли вымуштрованного солдата, серьёзной партнёрши и беспринципного дельца, но сейчас её почему-то жжёт раскаянием — как же случилось, что настолько банальная вещь, как распущенные волосы, для её партнёрши вдруг стали проявлением слабости? Почему она не подпустила Хлою к себе чуть раньше, не смогла дать им быть вместе?

Но, по крайней мере, сейчас Надин может наверстать упущенное — что она и делает, вновь наклоняясь и нежно целуя губы Хлои; правда, поцелуй их остаётся нежным совсем недолго. Уже несколько секунд спустя Хлоя начинает виться под ней, как заведённая, обхватывая руками её талию, её спину. Надин чуть сдвигается, поудобнее устраиваясь между ног Хлои, и прижимает её к кровати собственным весом. Оторвавшись от её рта, Надин спускается ниже, выцеловывает мокрую от пота шею, а потом лижет языком чувствительное местечко за ухом.

— Ты тяжелая, солнышко, — с удивлением выдыхает Хлоя ей в щеку.

— Уж прости, — Надин отвечает просто по инерции — и вдруг замирает на месте, как громом поражённая, осознав, что она нарушила первое и единственное правило Хлои: она должна быть сверху и держать всё под контролем. Как-то так получилось, что Хлоя оказалась опрокинута на спину, а Надин разлеглась прямо на ней. Похоже, Хлоя замечает весь ужас ситуации одновременно с Надин, потому что её тело внизу напрягается до каменной твёрдости всего на секунду позже.

— Блядь, — шипит Надин в качестве извинения; она в мгновение ока подлетает на колени и упирается руками в матрас, чтобы как можно скорее свалить из опасного положения, но прежде, чем она успевает это сделать, рука Хлои змеёй кидается к ней и сгребает воротник её армейской рубашки в кулак, удерживая на месте. Проходит несколько мучительно долгих секунд, а ни одна из них так и не двигается. — Хлоя? — осторожно зовёт Надин, не выдержав зловещей тишины, и быстро бросает взгляд вниз. Она нависла над Хлоей — не угрожающе, конечно, но определённо доминируя, — а та, похоже, вовсе не разозлилась, не испугалась от такой резкой смены ролей, и теперь просто молчит. Взгляд Хлои медленно прослеживает напрягшуюся над ней фигуру Надин, и на её лице постепенно появляется уже знакомое голодное выражение, от которого по спине Надин течёт горячий пот. Хлоя кажется почти… заинтригованной.

— Ну-ка стой, — в её интонации нет ни намёка на просьбу. Это приказ.

Надин беспомощно повинуется, вновь укладываясь на прежнее место, и видит, как грудь Хлои с каждым вздохом поднимается и опускается всё быстрее, когда она потирается бёдрами о ноги Надин.

— Поцелуй меня, — следует новый приказ. Надин склоняется к ней. Она пытается быть нежной, но Хлоя впивается в неё со всей страстью, так что вскоре Надин отвечает ей тем же и утробно рычит, чувствуя, как все тело под ней насквозь пробивает дрожью. Упершись одним предплечьем в матрас для устойчивости, она протягивает другую руку вниз, к заново промокшей промежности Хлои. Та задыхается и самым пошлым образом раздвигает ноги. Из груди Хлои вырывается пронзительный крик, стоит Надин войти в неё двумя пальцами, да так и замереть, позволяя тугим мышцам влагалища крепко сжаться вокруг них. Ей хочется потянуть время, чтобы сполна насладиться ощущением горячей упругой глубины.

Но Хлоя, кажется, её желаний не разделяет — она сразу же начинает дёргать бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы Надин, так быстро, будто она делает это наперегонки невесть с кем и хочет завершить гонку как можно скорее. Надин целует её, пытаясь успокоить — она не хочет, просто не готова ещё убрать руку так скоро. А потом, когда это не срабатывает, она просто раздвигает колени чуть шире и тяжестью собственного тела прижимает Хлою к кровати чуть крепче, останавливая безумные движения её бёдер.

— Хлоя, — в её голосе слышится неприкрытое предупреждение. Загнув пальцы, Надин бьёт аккурат в точку на передней стенке влагалища; руки у неё сильные, так что с каждым толчком Хлою чуть подбрасывает. Вид вздымающейся груди Хлои и то, как она выгибает спину крутой дугой, по-настоящему завораживает её.

Хлоя всё ещё не слышит. Её руки блуждают в попытке найти, за что можно ухватиться, и короткие ногти проезжаются по напряжённой мускулистой спине Надин, расцарапывая кожу даже сквозь ткань рубашки. Боль отвлекает её; Надин на мгновение останавливается, чтобы нащупать потерянную было точку удовольствия глубоко внутри. Хлоя царапается сильнее и корчит такую гримасу безумного возбуждения, что это больше похоже на страдание. Она хватает запястье Надин, пытается заставить её двигаться, — и в тот же миг Надин быстро, как молния, оттаскивает свободной рукой её ладонь, перехватывает за запястье вместе со второй и вытягивает руки Хлои над головой, жёстко вжимая их в матрас.

— Sny dit uit, — рычит она на африкаанс. _Прекрати сейчас же._

Хлоя таких слов ещё не знает, но издаёт полузадушенный стон — Надин с удивлением понимает, что не от злости, а от осознания, что теперь Надин полностью обездвижила её только весом своего тела и одной рукой. Она вспоминает об их поцелуе в туалете аэропорта, о том, как Хлое понравилось, когда Надин твёрдой хваткой заставила её бёдра остановиться. Просто интереса ради она с силой сжимает её запястья, до тех пор, пока — Надин точно в этом уверена, — не становится больно, и чувствует, как внутренние мышцы Хлои судорожно стискивают её пальцы.

— Блядь! — она чуть не плачет. Откинувшись назад, Хлоя жмурится, а по её напрягшейся шее медленно скатывается бусинка пота. Испугавшись, что неправильно всё поняла, Надин почти отпускает её руки, но в следующую же секунду после того, как её хватка успевает разжаться совсем чуть-чуть, Хлоя вскидывает голову:

— Нет! — вскрикивает она. — Нет. Просто… Просто давай… — не закончив фразу, Хлоя замолкает — вид у неё совсем потерянный. Нависнув над ней, Надин наклоняется, чтобы снова прижаться в поцелуе к её губам, и проглатывает восторженный стон облегчения, когда её пальцы вновь начинают толкаться внутрь Хлои. Там так мокро, что каждый раз, когда Надин вытаскивает пальцы и с силой загоняет их обратно, слышится громкое хлюпанье. Они молчат, поэтому услышать его нетрудно. Это почти похоже на поцелуй. Раз в несколько секунд Хлоя напрягается, пытаясь бороться с неумолимой хваткой Надин на её запястьях, как будто просто проверяя, и всхлипывает всё громче и громче, с каждым разом всё так же оставаясь неподвижной. Теперь контроль ей не принадлежит. Уже нет. Она передала его Надин.

Ту совсем ведёт на волне безграничного обожания. Надин наклоняется к уху Хлои и шепчет на африкаанс всё самое сладкое и самое пошлое, что только может вообразить, используя незнакомый Хлое язык просто как щит, чтобы спрятаться. И, хоть Хлоя и не понимает ни слова из того, что произносит Надин, она всё равно захлёбывается воздухом и кричит, снова и снова:

— Ах! Ах! Ах!

Когда Хлоя кончает — долго, громко, содрогаясь всем телом, — Надин кажется, что она тоже кончит, несмотря на то, что к ней никто не прикасался. Хлою колотит дрожью, её влагалище стискивает пальцы Надин, гладкое и горячее, точно расплавленный шелк. Она продолжает толкаться внутрь, но уже гораздо медленней, осторожно провожая стихающие волны оргазма, и чувствует, как Хлоя расслабляется вокруг неё. Вся рука у неё мокрая. Хлоя обессиленно падает на кровать, как марионетка с обрезанными ниточками, судорожно хватая воздух ртом. Надин отпускает её руки, пытаясь не залиться виноватым румянцем при виде оставшихся на запястьях Хлои отпечатков её пальцев, и, усевшись на колени, неторопливо окидывает взглядом раскинувшуюся под ней женщину. Хлоя кажется совсем разбитой: она не шевелится, просто лежит и сорвано дышит, постепенно восстанавливая нормальный ритм.

Глядя на неё, Надин чувствует тихую вспышку гордости. Если и есть что-то, за что она в спальне готова сражаться зубами и когтями, так это за звание самоотверженной любовницы. Если всё, чем ей предстоит заниматься сегодня весь день напролет, в оставшиеся семь с чем-то часов вместе, — это доводить Хлою до оргазма, раз за разом, Надин будет полностью удовлетворена. И неважно, кончит она сама или нет.

И тогда Хлоя садится на кровати с таким выражением лица, на котором и влюблённость, и ярость — всё поровну. Её рука проскальзывает под рубашку Надин, пальцы веером расходятся по напрягшимся мускулам её живота.

— Сними, — Хлоя почти рычит. Она как будто пьяна. — Сними!

Надин нерешительно подчиняется и стягивает рубашку через голову, не расстёгивая; на ней остаётся только простое чёрное спортивное бра. Подняв взгляд, она видит, что Хлоя смотрит на неё с совершенно ошарашенным выражением лица; всё её тело неосознанно напрягается, вспучиваясь мышцами, и от этого по лицу и шее Хлои разливается болезненно-красный румянец.

— Это тоже снимай, — она кивает на бра. Надин снова выполняет приказ, не проронив ни слова — но, пока она осторожно пытается выпутать свою шевелюру из эластичного пояса, по её животу вдруг проскальзывает тёплый влажный язык; Надин задыхается от неожиданности, а мышцы её пресса сокращаются от каждого быстрого мокрого прикосновения. Встав перед ней на колени, Хлоя стонет от восторга и прихватывает зубами дрожащие от напряжения мускулы. Надин чувствует резкий рывок, когда Хлоя, протянув руки вниз, начинает расстёгивать пояс её штанов. Она дрожит и не мешает ей — в конце концов, разве есть что-то лучше, чем раздевающая тебя красивая женщина? Лизнув напоследок глубокие бороздки мышц, Хлоя отрывается от её живота и, поднявшись, со всей возможной страстью целует губы Надин, пока её пальцы вытягивают пояс из шлёвок. Меньше секунды спустя он со звоном шлёпается где-то рядом с кроватью, и в тишине комнаты, наполненной разве что мокрым звуком соприкосновения их губ, звонко вжикает расстёгиваемая молния.

— Подожди, — Надин вдруг понимает, что она всё ещё в своих военных сапогах, и не может не улыбнуться, когда в ответ Хлоя натурально скулит в беспомощном отчаянии и дергает её ближе к себе. — Да подожди же! — Она отстраняется и, усевшись на край кровати, наклоняется, чтобы расшнуровать берцы. Хлоя, как никогда возбуждённая, прилипает к её спине и вгрызается зубами в кромку уха. Надин как можно быстрее развязывает узлы, стаскивает сапоги обеими руками, тут же подцепляя носки и стягивая и их тоже, а потом встаёт и спихивает штаны вниз — вместе с трусами. Полностью обнажённая, Надин поворачивается к Хлое.

— Господи, — хрипит Хлоя. Надин приходится призвать все свои душевные силы на то, чтобы удержать природную стеснительность и не закрыться руками от её взгляда, который скользит по ней снизу-вверх. — Никогда бы не подумала, что скажу такое, но — прошу тебя, ляг на меня сверху снова. Сейчас же.

Надин закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку, и возвращается на своё прежнее место. К тому моменту, как они снова оказываются лицом к лицу, Хлоя на спине, а Надин над ней, её партнёрша выглядит так, что, кажется, вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Поочерёдно напрягая мышцы, просто потому, что она может, сгибая их до дрожи и прорисовывающихся в коже жил, Надин улыбается, когда лицо Хлои приобретает тёмно-свекольный оттенок.

— Тебе приходилось слышать, чтобы люди кончали просто от визуальной стимуляции? Потому что, похоже, это вот-вот случится.

Надин гортанно посмеивается — и захлёбывается этим звуком, стоит Хлое протянуть руку и коснуться её промежности, прямо над клитором. Из-за долгого возбуждения её клитор сейчас ощущается раза в два больше, чем обычно, и пульсирует в одном такте с её всполошно бьющимся сердцем. Надин вдруг понимает — она так промокла, что теперь струйки прозрачной смазки скатываются по внутренней стороне её бёдер, — и еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы не сжать ноги вместе. Она разводит их шире в стороны, подаваясь ближе к руке Хлои, которая поглаживает влажные большие губы Надин кончиками пальцев и взирает на неё с исключительно самодовольным выражением лица.

— Скажи-ка мне, как на африкаанс будет «киска»? — хрипло интересуется она, и Надин краснеет так, что даже уши горят.

— Poes, — её голос падает до шепота.

Хлоя облизывает губы. Её пальцы в одно движение входят, вырывая из груди Надин отчаянный стон; она роняет голову, чувствуя, как пальцы скользят внутри неё внезапно, но так идеально правильно и хорошо. Тесно прижавшись губами к её уху, Хлоя шепчет:

— Я буду лизать твою poes до тех пор, пока у тебя ноги не отнимутся.

Мир вокруг на мгновение смазывается. Следующее, что Надин может чётко понять — она сидит на кровати, а Хлоя, встав перед ней на колени, разводит ладонями её бедра в стороны. Между ног она тёмно-красная, и её распухшие от долгого ожидания большие губы раскрываются даже без помощи пальцев. Взгляд Хлои темнеет, зубы оскаливаются в голодной ухмылке. Она наклоняется — и Надин пропадает совсем.

Всё время, пока она лижет, сосёт и целует её с видом человека, добравшегося до давно вожделенного дела, причмокивая и размазывая смазку по всему лицу, Хлоя не сводит с Надин туманного, с поволокой взгляда, в котором явно читается вызов — хватит ли Надин смелости смотреть ей в глаза, пока она её трахает? Надин честно пытается, сжимая пальцами простыни так сильно, что они трещат и рвутся; ей приходится изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не вскинуть бёдра, не оседлать лицо Хлои и не начать тереться об него так же, как Хлоя прыгала на её лице раньше, но сосредотачиваться с каждой секундой всё сложнее и сложнее. Хлоя целует её poes так, как целовала её рот — глубоко, мокро, с голодным пылом. Уже через минуту, а то и меньше, Надин приходится отвернуться, спрятать глаза, потому что иначе всё закончится слишком быстро.

Она слышит — чувствует — вибрирующий на её коже торжествующий смешок Хлои, и вся покрывается мурашками. Её спина выгибается сама собой, подаваясь ближе к горячему жадному рту Хлои. Надин пытается зажмурить глаза, но становится ещё хуже, потому что так хлюпающие звуки, доносящиеся снизу, становятся вдвое громче, и её трясёт неконтролируемой дрожью. Одна ладонь Хлои проскальзывает по её животу и сжимает пальцами грудь — Надин разражается стоном куда более отчаянным, чем ей бы хотелось, и густо краснеет, а Хлоя внизу стонет в ответ, её язык гладит клитор Надин ещё усерднее. Она рискует бросить вниз ещё один взгляд. Хлоя всё так же смотрит на неё, её рот теряется в складках красной и ярко-розовой плоти, и хорошо видно, как там, глубоко, двигается её язык. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Надин вся трепещет; а потом её внезапно накрывает оргазмом, и она, содрогаясь всем телом и запрокинув голову назад, кричит — так, как давно уже не кричала.

Она падает на спину, и простыни тут же прилипают к потной коже. Хлоя облизывает её раз, другой, третий, отпечатывает влажный поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра, и только потом поднимает голову — матрас под ней жалобно скрипит, когда Хлоя вытягивается на кровати рядом с Надин.

— Ну вот. Теперь мне уже не так стыдно за себя.

Надин слабо посмеивается. Она вслепую протягивает руки, ловит Хлою за шею и притягивает её в мокрый, ленивый, полный сытого удовлетворения и пахнущий пряным мускусом поцелуй. Её тело тяжелое и уставшее. Она не сможет пошевелиться, даже если кто-то приставит к её виску пистолет.

Но Хлоя вдруг кладёт ладонь ей на затылок и давит, направляя вниз, к разгорячённой, промокшей уже третий раз за последний час промежности. Даже не верится, что у Хлои там не ноет всё болезненной чувствительностью от сенсорной перегрузки.

— Ты уверена? — уточняет Надин. Ей не хочется причинять Хлое боль.

— Помнишь, что я говорила ещё в Индии? — подмигнув, отвечает та. — Про то, что боги троицу любят? Так вот, я, может, и не бог, но троица — это святое.

***

— Знаешь, что сейчас было бы неплохо? — мурлычет Хлоя несколько часов спустя, когда они обе в абсолютном изнеможении падают на кровать, судорожно втягивая насквозь пропитавшийся запахами пота и секса воздух в лёгкие. — Подремать.

Надин, хоть и точно знает, что дневной сон ей не нравится, не находит в себе сил возразить. Подняв голову ценой невероятного усилия, она бросает взгляд на табло своего будильника — и понимает, что, если они хотят принять душ, найти что перекусить и вовремя вернуть Хлою в аэропорт, долго дремать у них не получится.

— Да, — устало соглашается она.

Как и следовало ожидать, Хлоя подползает ближе к ней и подныривает под правую руку, возится рядом, пока не устраивается под самым боком. Её тело расслабленное, мокрое и почти неприятно горячее в духоте комнаты, но Надин не хочет отодвигаться. Даже более того, она обнимает Хлою рукой поперёк талии крепче, притягивает на себя так, что она снова почти лежит на ней.

Хлоя широко зевает:

— Разбудишь меня через часок, солнышко, ладно? — а потом, прежде, чем Надин успевает ответить, засыпает и нежно сопит ей на ухо.

Надин же бодрствует ещё какое-то время. Закрыв глаза, она запечатлевает в памяти плавный ход рёбер Хлои под рукой, когда она вдыхает и выдыхает, и тяжесть её тела у себя под боком; запоминает её запах и неспешный ритм её сонного дыхания. Оглядываясь назад, на все риски, на которые она пошла, чтобы оказаться здесь, на все вспышки безрассудной храбрости и долгие часы душевных метаний, Надин понимает, что через всё это она прошла бы снова и снова без раздумий, лишь бы получить такую награду.

Как можно ближе подстраиваясь под дыхание Хлои, она вдыхает медленно и глубоко — и совсем скоро тоже засыпает.

***

— Как насчёт фотки? — спрашивает Хлоя, когда они, добравшись до аэропорта, подходят к нужному терминалу. На ней — одна из старых рубашек Надин, выцветшая, но ещё читаемо-красная, в которой Хлоя, конечно, не тонет, но все равно видно несоответствие размера. Ну, по крайней мере, нижнее бельё Надин ей более-менее впору. Сейчас уже почти полночь, и очередь на паспортный контроль не очень длинная — но Хлое лучше пройти его раньше, чем позже, если она не хочет пропустить свой самолёт. — На память об этой встрече?

Надин удивлённо смаргивает. Ей вдруг приходит в голову, что, в то время как у неё есть множество снимков Хлои, а у той — множество её собственных фото, крайне мало среди них тех, где они вместе. Ей почти стыдно за это, но исправить положение дел теперь легко:

— Конечно.

Она ждёт, что Хлоя по-дружески закинет руку ей на плечо, как-нибудь тупо пошутит в своём стиле, и заснимет, как они смеются; или схватит её за воротник, притянет к себе для поцелуя, и когда камера щёлкнет, на снимке останется испуганное, ошарашенное на грани паники лицо Надин, которым Хлоя потом будет её дразнить в своё удовольствие. Но вместо всего этого Хлоя подходит к ней, крепко обнимает, скользнув ладонью на её талию, и удобно кладёт голову ей на плечо. Она вытягивает руку с телефоном перед собой и сладко улыбается. На крошечном экране выражение её лица — почти восторженное. Увидев его, Надин тоже улыбается и поднимает взгляд на камеру как раз в тот момент, когда Хлоя нажимает на кнопку. У Надин на сердце теплеет, стоит им взглянуть на получившийся снимок: Хлоя на нём такая сияющая, счастливая и сногсшибательно красивая; выражение её собственного лица — смесь нежности и любви, а в глазах горит мягкий огонь. Они потрясающе смотрятся вместе.

— О, кажется, я нашла себе новый фон на рабочий стол, — как бы невзначай говорит Хлоя. — Кенгу милашка и всё такое, но этот снимок нравится мне гораздо больше.

— Отправишь его мне? — просит Надин; её смартфон лежит в кармане непривычно тихо. Она хочет копию снимка, очень сильно.

— Если тебе нечего на заставку поставить, можешь взять любое из моих… — начинает Хлоя, но остальную часть реплики перекрывает ладонь Надин, быстро прижавшаяся к её губам; они смеются друг другу. — Ну ладно, ладно, — Хлоя наигранно ворчит, и мгновение спустя Надин чувствует, как телефон в кармане коротко гудит вибрацией.

— Я напишу тебе, как приземлюсь, — подхватив свой рюкзак, она притягивает Надин в быстрые, но крепкие объятия. — И ночью, наверное, тоже, — можно?

— Я позвоню, — отвечает Надин. Их разлука продлится недолго — всего несколько дней, — а потом они с места в карьер ринутся в работу, уйдут с головой на новое дело.

— Слушай, я ведь знаю, что тебе не нравится разговаривать по телефону, Надин, — ласково тянет Хлоя, давая ей возможность уйти в безопасную зону; её глаза лучатся любовью.

— Все нормально, — говорит Надин. И на самом деле так и есть. Она уже сейчас точно знает, что хочет сказать. И на этот раз она уверена на все сто процентов.

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрации:  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/75f8ec04acd7ae7f331ec5890ac5adc9/tumblr_ph0sviQgj71wshgapo1_540.jpg  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/70cb11a1f51e06e2ae9b939d0fef646d/tumblr_ph0t71FSDY1rmchdlo1_1280.jpg  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/79a99b931786da7b7d70de7e19950f65/tumblr_ph0szySTZ51wshgapo1_1280.jpg
> 
> переведено для команды fandom PS Exclusives 2018


End file.
